Love and Basketball: the Aomine and Kagami Story
by AidenM
Summary: (Post later)
1. The Big Reveal

Love and Basketball: The Big Reveal

Aomine was forced to go by Satsuki but even then, he still hadn't shown up. Late as always. It was a wonder if he'd even show up at all. He sighed as he made his way towards the gym trying to make up his made on whether he actually would skip out or go. It WAS another chance for him to see Taiga but what good would it do if everyone was around and he couldn't actually BE with him like he wanted. Shaking his head he found himself at the front doors to the gym, his feet had made the decision for him as his mind had wandered. With another sigh and a deep breath he reached out and opened the door, walking inside.

The party was in full swing when Aomine arrived. Taiga was nowhere to be found. Kuroko and Midorima were over by the punch bowl and Riko was talking to Satskui. Everyone looked up when Aomine walked in and went quiet. Satsuki ran up to him right away and she looked worried. "Aomine-kun, have you seen Kagami-kun?" Riko walked up with tears in her eyes looking very scared.

Glancing around as he walked in he raised an eyebrow as everything went silent. His gaze averted to Satsuki "eh? I thought he was supposed to be here. I haven't heard from him all day. He's the only reason I even decided to come" he added the last part lowly, only loud enough for Satsuki to hear. "Has no one heard from him?" He questioned, feeling a sudden tightness of his own worry in his chest but kept his laid-back composure.

She shook her head and looked at Riko. "He was here a few minutes ago but he went outside for some air and he hasnt come back. We thought maybe he was with you.." Riko took out her phone and texted Kagami. A few minutes later she got a reply. "Tell Daiki to meet me at our usual spot and come alone. Taiga." She looked up at Aomine. "Go talk to him and see whats wrong. He seemed depressed when he got here."

Sliding his hands into his pockets Aomine turned without a word. His navy blue eyes scanned the gym going from each person to the next then to the door "I'll go find him u guess" he huffed out the words lazily and made his way to the door. Outside he kept his cool but inside he was fill led with concern. He left out slowly but as soon as the doors closed behind him he took off into a dash towards their spot. It didn't take him long to get there.

Kagami tried to throw another three point shot but it rebounded once again. He growled at the hoop as he grabbed ball and attempted a slam dunk. He missed the goal all together and fell to the court below into a heap where he just screamed and the the concrete with his fist. How would he tell Aomine? How could he tell him he was leaving? There was no easy way to say it. He would just have to tell him straight up.

Aomine stopped at the edge of the court just in time to witness Taiga's falters one after the other. So many in a row was all he need to be able to tell something was definitely wrong with his lover. As son as Taiga hit the ground he ran over "Taiga!" He was at his side in a few quick steps "hey! What's wrong? Riko and Satsuki said you disappeared and that you seemed like something was wrong..." he kneeled down next to Taiga, his voice laced with concerned.

"Its over! Thats whats wrong! My dad called from America.. He wants me to go back! I cant be with you anymore!" He swung at the concrete hitting it over and over again until his hand was cut up and bloody. Fighting back the tears, he looked up at his lover. "I told him about us. He said i would get over you that you were just a phase... I dont want to go... I dont want to get over you.."

A sharp pain pierced Aomine chest like a knife had just been lunged straight into his back. "What?! You can't leave!" Reaching over he grabbed Taiga's arm mid strike of his next hit to the ground. "I won't let you dammit! We are some phase or something just 'Get over'!" His usual calm laid-back voice gone, replaced by one he had rarely ever used full of disbelief and sadness as he tried to comprehend whether this was really happening or not. He quickly pulled Taiga to his chest "I refuse to let you go, Taiga. I refuse!"

He looked down at his hand then back at Aomine. "Dad says I can stay if I find a cheaper place to stay or get a room mate to help pay for the apartment. I dont know what to do... I dont want to go back... But Daiki, where would I go or better yet, who'd stay with me?" He stood up and watched the blood drip from his hand.

Aomine shook his head as a slight wave of relief passed over him and he stood as well "Taiga, that's it? That's all you have to do? That's easy" he paused for a moment as he tore a piece of his under shirt to wrap Taiga's hand "you're being wreck less and hot headed again. We can.. live together. If that's what it takes for me to not have to loose you" his words seemed as if he'd already had the matter settled in his mind and as if nothing could go wrong with what he had just proposed.

"But, where? If you move in with me you will have to transfer to Seirin.. If I move closer to you, Ill have to go to Touo..." He thought about having to leave Aomine. It hurt more then leaving Seirin.. "What about your parents Daiki? You know they dont like me for turning their star basketball player into a faggot.. You heard your dad." His anger rose again at the memory..

Suddenly his confidence left him and his idea as he was brought back to the harsh reality from the delusion in his head making his fist clinch "we.. we'll figure something out Taiga. I don't care what we have to do. I WILL not loose you." He wanted to pretend this wasn't even happening, that Taiga's father was playing some sick joke and that after the day was over, everything would go back to the way it was but he know no matter how much he wanted that, it wouldn't happened. The one thing he did know, the only thing he was certain of, he didn't want to loose the one thing, the one person in his life that made life even worth living.

"I have five days Daiki... Five days to figure it out and let him know." He wrapped his arms around Aomine and buried his face in his neck. "If we can find a place... I'll transfer to Touo. I dont want to leave Seirin.. But I really dont want to lose you..." He placed an open mouth kiss to Aomine's neck.

He places his hands on both sides of Taiga's cheeks and he rested his forehead against his looking into His lovers eyes "baby, we'll figure something out.. I promise you. You won't lose me and I won't lose you. I won't let all of this just go without doing something to stop it. You mean too damn much to me." Tilting his head up he placed a kiss to Taiga's forehead then one to his nose then finally one on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and deepened the kiss moaning softly. He pressed himself closer to Aomine, showing him how turned on he was. He slid one hand into midnight colored tresses and the other up under Aomine's shirt teasing his broad chest and sculpted abs.

Sliding his hands down to Taigas hips he gripped them firmly pulling him in even closer than he was. The fact that they were out and exposed gave him a certain rush and rather than push it away, Aomine embraced it, loving the rush. Everyone that really knew them would be back at the gym anyway. He tilted his head a bit deepening the kiss further as his eyes closed. It had become so easy lately to be lost in his lovers lips and now was no exception. Moving his hands down further he gripped Taiga's ass giving it a squeeze in response to his boldness in the open.

Out of no where a soft gasp and a small noise was heard. Kagami pulled away and turned to see none other than Tokyo's biggest gossip... Kise Ryouta! Kise took off running back towards the gym. "Daiki... Do.. Do you think... He saw?" Kagami's face ws ghost pale when he turned back to face his lover. "What are going to do?! The whole town will know by morning!"

He bit his lips hard. "He had too, why else would he be taking off like that?" What were the odds? And even more what were the odds that it would be HIM of all people? "Fuck!" He growled "Morning? They'll know before the end of the night! If we don't stop him we're out!"

"You go the front way ill take the back! God let him tell the girls first!" Kagami took off running to the back entrance of the gym hoping to catch Kise before he could get inside the gym. He screwed up this time. Maybe going back to America wasnt such a bad idea after all. He knew for sure his lover was going to hate him for this.

Aomine nodded and took off toward the front looking for any sign of his former blonde headed team mate. The same thought had crossed his mind "find Riko.. find Satsuki.. either of those two would be fine..." he seemed to talk to them more anyway then the thought hit him "fuck, Tetsu! He'll go to him first!" He got to the front doors and hadn't caught sight if Kise yet. He slammed his fist against the wall hoping, preying Taiga had found him first.

He burst through the back door and looked around... Kise was standing in a circle of people among them were Kuroko and Akashi. He ran toward Kise with a murderous glare in his eyes and tackled the blonde to the ground. "What the fuck did you say Ryouta! Tell the truth and do it fast or your dead!" Kise smirked up at Kagami. "I told them what they already knew baka! We have all had our suspicions we were just waiting for you thick headed bakas to come clean." Kagami sat back and looked at Kise with wide eyes.

Hearing the commotion Aomine burst through the front doors only to see Taiga lung at the blonde then land on the ground.'Fuck!' He already knew it was too late. Everyone knew. He could feel the eyes on him crawling all over his body as he stood there. He shook his head quickly and walked over to Taiga pulling him up to his feet but remained silent. All he could do was stand there feeling exposed of their secret affair, no.. their hidden love. Thanks to Kise's big mouth and thing that they had hoped to keep to themselves was far from being hidden now.

Everyone looked at each other then at Kagami and Aomine. "Well... Its about damn time! Honestly we had a betting pool to see how long you would last keeping quiet about it. But seriously guys.. Why didnt you just tell us?" Kagami blushed and sat down covering his face. It was official.. Aomine was going to hate him. He might as well call his father right now and tell him to meet him at the airport. He realized he was holding hands with Aomine and could hear the clicks of cell phone camera's being clicked.

It was over. Everyone knew, everyone that would matter to them at least. Aomine sighed inwardly. He knew it would be stupid to try and deny it or even hide it. He shot glares at every single click from the phones "Tch, Is it really worth all of THAT" his voice hissed out laced with annoyance. He felt completely metaphorically naked standing there in display but he dared not let go of Taigas hand. Instead he did the only think to do. He pulled Taiga to him wrapping his arms around keeping on hand to his lovers head pressing the side of his face against his chest. If he couldn't do anything else at the moment he would at least help hide his red face that was starting to blend in with his hair.

He pulled away from Aomine and ran.. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the pain he knew was to come. He kept running until he was at the very basketball court him and Aomine had first met on. When he felt he was far enough away he broke down. Would he leave? Was it over? Was his dad right? How could he face his team mates now? How could he face his class mates? He took out his cell phone and sent Aomine a text. "Daiki... Im so sorry.. This is all my fault. If you never want to see me again I will understand. Just tell me and I will call my dad.."

Aomine was taken aback as he stood there watching at Taiga ran out, his arms fell to his sides as a surreal feeling swept over him. He could care less about anything anyone had to say to him right now. If it wasn't his lovers voice, he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to just stand there like some idiot, he took off after Taiga as fast as his feet would carry him. Only when he heard his phone go off did he stop and quickly took it out. He felt as if his heart had stopped when he read the message. The phone even almost dropped from his hand as it began to shake. Never before in his entire life had he been this way about anything.. other than basketball but now he felt as if even THAT wouldn't matter if he couldn't have his love. With an unsteady hand and trembling fingers he managed to send a half passed reply ' Whr are yju?' Despite there only being 3 words to type he couldn't manage to keep his hand still enough to do it and the send bottom had already been pressed.

'Im at the place we first met.. Daiki.. If you still want me, I found us a place.' He smiled as he spoke to the land lady. 'go to the brownstone town house across from the court.. Daiki its perfect. And the old woman who owns it is very sweet.' He walked around and waited for a reply from Aomine. If he still wanted him this could be the perfect place for them. He would have to go to Touo with Aomine but that would be ok. This could be promising.


	2. Changes

Love and Basketball: Changes

Aomine could barely hold his phone steady. He knew he was too far from the court so he took off. That seemed to be the thing he was doing a lot of lately when it came to his lover. He slid the phone into his pocket as he ran the entire five blocks. Soon that familiar cherry head came into view and he seemed to get an extra boost of energy as he sprinted even faster until finally reaching Taiga after crossing the street in front of the building. He half folded over with his hands rested on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"D-Daiki! Are you crazy?! Why did you run? Baka... Catch your breath you have to see this place its perfect!" He went back into the house smiling brightly chatting with the landlady. They waited for Aomine to catch up. They discussed furniture placement and the rules

Panting he looked up to Taiga. "I.. got excited.. so I wanted.. to hurry and get here.." he watched as his love took the lead walking inside and finally Aomine had managed to catch his breath then followed suit. He slid his hands half way into his pockets and walked in, stopping beside Taiga and giving a courteous nod to the landlady.

Taiga's face was bright and lit up like a Christmas tree. He grabbed Daiki's hand and pulled him through the house talking animatedly about what could go where and how the landlady said they could paint the walls. He just kept going on and on about the house. But then he remembered what had happened to cause him to run here in the first place he stopped amd looked down at his feet. "Im sorry about at the party Daiki.. If I wasnt such a baka they wouldnt have found out.."

Aomine chuckled from the way Taiga drug him around almost like a child full of excitement at getting a new toy and showing it off to the word. He looked at the bare walls as short flashes of imagines popped in his mind for the endless possibilities but his focus quickly went to Taiga as he stopped "Taiga, it wasn't your fault. If anything big mouth blondy is to blame" he quickly lift his lovers chin with his finger "but think about it this way, no one was even surprised and we don't have to hide anymore and even better than that, if that hadn't have happened, would you have even found this place?"

He smiled a genuine smile, one that only his lover had seen. He hugged Daiki and breathed in his clean scent. "What do you think? It has three rooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen is all new.. Theres no carpet so I wont have problems with allergies.. Its within walking distance of Touo, the mall, the big grocery store and its on the bus line. Rent will be easy for us if we both work.. She said it was 450..with a deposit we get back after six months of 450. We can have pets.."

He smiled more "baby, this place is perfect. Just like you said. We can do this!" A bit of excitement pricked his own voice, he couldn't help it "now the only thing is getting the money together for rent and deposit. Plus we'll need to get utilities and everything for the house. Cleaning supplies or whatever else it might be" his excitement was building now. The thought of it all. A new place, a new life that he could start with Taiga, but more importantly, he wouldn't have to loose the one he cared about the most of anything.

"I can get the deposit back on my current apartment. That will cover the deposit and first months rent. And then just transfer over the utilities. But we will have to find jobs... " he looked at Daiki with pleading eyes... "The court across the street belongs to the landlady as well... She said if we kept it clean and paid the rent on time each month we could play whenever we wanted.. Please Daiki?"

His navy blue eyes softened. Aomine couldn't resist it when those eyes were given to him, it turned him into such a push over almost every time "ok baby. Let's do this" he said softly and planted a soft kiss to Taigas lips "I'll start looking for a job. I'm sure I can pick up something near by too so transportation won't be an issue. I'd just be able to walk." He knew how much this meant to the both of them and even though he'd never been the type to show extreme emotions, inside he was overjoyed.

-2 Month Time Lapse–-

Kagami looked at the clock. It was almost time to close up. He had gotten lucky when the bookstore put up the help wanted sign. It was part time work, but the pay and hours were good. He finished stacking the last of the empty boxes into the storage room and emptied the register into the safe. He turned out the lights and locked up before heading home. It was still two hours before Aomine got home. Today was Aomine's birthday. Kagami and Aomine had been saving every penny not going to bills or groceries. All of Kagami's tips went into a jar he kept in the bottom of the closet. He was saving secretly to get Aomine a present and finally had enough. He gathered up the money and took it to the bank. Then he went to the store to get ingredients for Aomine's dinner. Then he headed to the sporting goods store for the gift. He was home and had dinner done and on the table. He was waiting at the table when Aomine came home.

Aomine drug his feet as he made his way up the stairs to their apartment. The entire day had been horrible so far. Like Taiga he had managed to find a job at the local grocery store receiving minimal hours at best. As his day progressed it just got worse. From having to work on his birthday and pushing carts in the rain to helping a woman out with her groceries and get his hand smashed in her car door. He was so glad to finally be home. He sighed a long breath of relief as he opened the front door and went inside "baby I'm home. Sorry I'm late-..." Aomine's words trailed off as the smells hit his nose and the sight of dinner on the table came into view "Taiga? What's all of this?" He questioned in surprise

He sat there at the table in nothing but an apron and a smile. Behind him on the floor was a large blue gift bag. "This Daiki is your favorite meal. You just sit down and relax and eat your birthday dinner. Dessert will be served in the bedroom, after you open your present." He stood and pulled out Aomine's chair bending slightly to show off his ass because he new his lover was looking there. He took the lid off of Aomine's plate and waited for him to sit down.

Blinking his eyes a few times Aomine took a step towards the table. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips and just like that all his stresses seemed to disappear. He gave a lite chuckle and grabbed Taiga arm pulling him to his chest and kissed him softly on his lips "thank you baby. This is just what I needed today. I love you" he whispered as his hand slid down to Taigas ass and gave it a squeeze, he couldn't resist it, what idiot would be able to.

He smiled and playfully hit Aomine on the shoulder before lightly pushing him into the chair. "I told you, after you eat your dinner and open your present you can have dessert.." He smiled and sat down in Aomine's lap. "Eat up, Master, and tell me if its any good.." He ground his hips into Aomine's lap and leaned down to nibble and lick his neck.

Aomine sat with an 'omf' "you tease and I still have to wait? Somebody's being naughty tonight" his words came out as a playful chuckle then he looked down at the meal that had been prepared and put on display for him "I'm sure its delicious baby but what would make it even better is if you fed it to me, don't you think?"

"I can do that.." He takes a piece of meat and places it between his lips before passing it to Aomine. He kisses his lover feeding him the seasoned beef before getting another piece this time placing it on his bare neck and waiting for Aomine to take the hint.

Quickly Aomine took the savory kiss he'd been given, the seasoned flavors mixed with Taigas own made it all the better he almost inhaled the meat down his throat only giving a few chews before it was gone. His mouth watered for more and in no time Aomine's lips were on his lovers neck for his next savory bite. He took the meat into his mouth making sure to trail his tongue along Taiga's neck as he did and just the that the second bite was gone but it only fueled his hunger more.

"Daiki..." He called his lovers name in a breathless gasp. He got a wicked idea and took off the apron. He moved the plate of food and laid down on the table. He began placing the food over random spots of his body, each one a hot zone and knew his lover would go crazy after a few more bites. "I hope your ready for more Daiki.."

Aomine's mouth watered more as the apron was removed then curiosity peaked in his mind as he watched his lover lay across the table but that didn't last for long. The newly displayed meal that covered Taiga's naked body was just enough to send him over the edge. Aomine quickly stood leaning over the table and Taiga as he eyed each morsel that had been perfectly placed in all the right spots. "Mmm baby, you're going to turn me into a beast tonight" wasting no time he lapped at Taiga's collarbone then slowly made his way down from there, making his tongue flat with each lick to make sure he got every drop of flavor along the way.

"Daiki you are a beast.. Haa ahh.. "He moaned for his lover as he fought to throw Daiki back into the chair and fuck himself stupid on that monster cock. He also fought to keep himself still. Every time those soft lips touched his heated skin he felt electricity run through his body. He longed for his lovers touch. They had not had time for romance since moving in two months ago. Between work, school and basketball, they barely had time to eat together. They both needed this.

On to Taiga's chest Aomine's tongue continued until he got to the next morsel and quickly devoured it then moved to the next which happened to be in one of his favorite spots of all. As with the last he quickly devoured that one as well but instead of staying in that spot he moved down just a bit to lap at the juices from his last bite that ran down Taiga's chest. Trailing his tongue back up Aomine placed his lips around his lovers left nipple. He sucked teasingly as he swirling his tongue around to get all of the savory essence.

"Daiki stop playing around.. Eat already.." He was at his limits.. If Aomine kept this up he would attack his lover. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from moaning. He could taste blood as it began to pool in his mouth but he didnt care. "Daiki... Stop teasing dammit. Just eat your food.."

Giving into his lovers pleas Aomine restrained himself.. for now. He slid his tongue out scooping up the last bite and swallowing it then his navy blue eyes glanced up at the red head who was at his mercy. "Mmm all done baby, and I even licked the plate clean." Aomine holding himself back after so long just made him even more anxious for his dessert. Reaching over and grabbing Taiga's arm he pulled him into a sitting position on the table and kissed his lips lightly "I was a good boy and ate all of my dinner. Can I have my present now?"

"Y-yes.. Just a sec. Close your eyes Daiki." He waited until his lovers eyes were closed then he hopped down off the table and went over to where the gift bag was being hidden. He picked it up and held it out for him. "Open your eyes now." He stood and waited for Aomine to open his present. He had hoped he got the size right and that it was the right pair. "I hope you like it Daiki... If its not right I can take them back."

Doing as he was instructed Salome closed his eyes and waited then once Taiga said the word he opened them again. He had half been expecting some cliché 'I'm your gift" type deal but his eyes instantly fixed on the rectangular box in his lovers hands "Taiga... Baby did you really!?..". His voice spiked a bit showing his surprise and excitement. He couldn't believe his eyes and with how money had been a bit tight he knew Taiga had to have saved like crazy just to buy his gift. Aomine reached and took the box. There were in fact just the right size for him, not that at this point it would matter. He threw his arms around his lover tightly pulling him close and kissed him deeply "baby this is amazing, I love you!"

He smiled brightly sitting sideways in Aomine's lap. "Im glad you like them. Now, take me to bed Daiki..." He leaned in and licked the shell of his lovers ear biting it softly before whispering, "I am so hard Daiki.. And its your birthday. Anything goes tonight" with that he left Aomine's lap and ran for the bedroom giggling.

Aomine slid his arms around Taiga's waist as a chill went threw his spine from the attention to his ear. A smirk crossed his lips "Oi, how am I supposed to take you when you run away" he called out and jumped up chasing after him "here kitty kitty..." he teased as he came up behind his lover and grabbed him "heh, and you said about me teasing" his words whispered warmly against Taiga's neck while he leaned in and nibbled as he guided him the rest of the way to the bed. He released his hold just long enough to slip his shirt up and off then tossed it to the side, grabbing Taiga's waist again and falling with him onto the bed where he continued the assault on his lovers neck.

"Hn Im no tease Daiki. Mmmn i just like to make you work for it.." He wrapped his long legs around Aomine and rocked his ass against his lovers very noticeable problem." Why Daiki, is it my birthday too? Or is this how you thank me?" He ground his butt against his lover over and over again moaning softly. "Enough teasing..."

"I know baby but I love teasing you so much but you're right. Its been so long..." Aomine whispered his words softly, the warmth of his breath could be felt against Taiga's neck. "But, you did say you were my dessert so I plan to devour all of you.. every single bit of you" he moaned deeply as he reached down unbuttoning his pants and quickly slid them off then slid his way down His lovers body, nuzzling his face between his legs. Aomine instantly took Taiga's hardened flesh in between his lips.

"Dai... Daiki.. Oh god" His back arched as a string of loud moans left his parted lips. It had been far too long. His lover had only just touched him and already he was about to burst. But he held back gripping Aomines midnight hair with a death grip. "Daiki slow down.. I dont wanna... Not yet.." It was taking everything in him not to buck further into that hot mouth.

Aomine's eyes took a quick glance up at Taiga's face. He always loved seeing the pleasure filled expressions, they just turned him on that much more. Slowly, his eyes trailed back down his lovers body then closed as he slid his lips down all the way to the base, his tongue swiveling slowly around the thick member in his mouth. The taste alone was like heaven to his taste buds. He moaned, vibrating his lips as he bobbed his head slowly.

"Oh God... Baby please... Dont tease me tonight.. I need you too much Daiki." He tugged on his lovers hair as his hips bucked on their own and his breath hitched in his throat. Aomine was a talented and thoughtful lover. But tonight, Kagami just wanted his lover buried to the hilt inside him. Who knew when they would get another chance like this. School started back in two weeks and they would be alone less and less.

He tightened his lips as he slid them down once more taking the entirety into his mouth and partially down his throat then swallowed around his lovers cock. Aomine reached down between his legs and began to stroke himself, a small pool of his precum had formed on the sheets below him and even more dripped out. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer from taking Taigas tight hole. Just the though of filling his lover was driving him crazy and after a few seconds he pulled his head away with a popping sound from the suction. He crawled over Taiga and lined himself up then leaned down and kissed him passionately as he slid slowly in, moaning into the kiss with each inch that was pushed in until he could feel the head touching, rubbing and pressing against his lovers sweet spot.

"Oh god yes... Harder Dai... Hhnnn please more." His voice was husky and low from the intense pleasure as he wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist. He met his lover thrust for thrust with a roll of his hips pushing him in deeper and deeper. He wrapped his arms around those broad dark shoulders and his blunt nails scratched into the tanned flesh. "Daiki... I cant... Please faster.."

Hearing the sweet pleas of pleasure Aomine thrust harder as he held on to Tag's hips gripping and pulling him to go as deep as he could then somehow managed to push past that. The heat and moisture of his lovers insides sent him into sexual bliss. He bucked his hips harder but he was on a high right now. The tiny beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead, the slapping sounds of skin between them.. everything else drowned out with the exception of Taiga and the overwhelming sensation. "Mmhmm baby yes! You make it feel so.. so damn good!" Aomine moaned deeply from the scratches to his back, he felt like he was in heaven but he knew it wouldn't last for long. He would hold off on ending this as much as he could. He wanted the feeling of being so close and intimate with his lover to last forever.

His mind was lost to pure oblivion. Daiki knew his body and played it like a concert violinist. He could no longer form coherent thoughts let alone words. He just held tighter to his lover and prayed it wouldn't end. Over and over he cried out his lovers name like a prayer. He lifted his head off the pillow and pulled his lover down for another kiss. His moans swallowed by Daiki's mouth. He could feel the end coming and his moans grew louder as he tightened his whole body around Daiki. "Dai... Dai im gonna... Oh god Baby.. Shit.. DAIKI!" He tried to hold back longer but it was just too good. He came hard losing his vision for a few moments as his world went white.

"F-Fuck! Taiga! BABY!" Aomine's he went back as his entire body tensed and went stiff. His muscles spasming uncontrollably. The tightening of His lovers inner walls around his length made his mind go blank. As bad as he wanted this to go on forever his wants were no longer in control. He was now a puppet of this session of passion. Moaning louder Aomine gave one final hard thrust as he spilled and released his seed into Taiga's depths, cuming simultaneously and reaching his climax in unison with his lover. His breaths came out as panted shudders as his body convulsed from being sent into sensual ecstasy.

"So good... Love you Daiki.. But need sleep.." He kissed his lover once more holding him tightly to his still shaking body. Before Daiki could move Taiga was already asleep...


	3. First Day Surprises

Love and Basketball: First Day Surprises!

It was finally time to start back to school. The landlord made a deal with the boys that if they kep their grades up in school and did well on their basketball she would forego the rent while they were in school. So they happily agreed but kept their part time jobs to pay bills and by food and supplies.

Aomine and Kagami were just getting ready to leave. When they each got a text from the girls to get to the school right then. Something big was happening. They grabbed their bags and left the house.

Little did they know what was in store for them on this first day. They would soon be in for a big surprise.

Aomine walked sluggishly next to Taiga with his bag slung over his shoulder. Mornings were never his favorite and today was no exception on top of the fact he hadn't gotten home until late the night before. He stifled a yawn and half covered his mouth, the text had only really half registered in his mind. "Oi, Taiga.. what do you think this is all about.. " he groaned out lowly yawning once more at the last bit of his words. He glanced around as they made it to the school grounds and headed to the front entrance.

"Daiki you know as much about this as I do. Why were you home so late last night? You never close because of you schedule.." He noticed lately that Daiki was coming home later and later. And he was always exhausted. It had been two weeks since his lover's birthday and they hadnt so much as hugged. He was begining to suspect an affair.

"Late hours and two of the other people got fired" he replied with a long yawn "and the hiring manager is on vacation so no new people have been hired" Aomine glanced at Taiga "I offered to help since we could use the money" opening the front door he walked in after Taiga did and looked around wondering where the girls were

As soon as they entered the gym Taiga was stopped in his tracks by Nigo, Kuroko's dog. "Gahh! What the hell is that damn mutt doing here? Get it away from me!" He jumped onto his lover's back and nearly jumped out of his skin when he eard the familiarly haunting voice of Tetsu himself. "Honestly Kagami-kun, he just wants to say hi."

Aomine chuckled then his eyes widened as he shifted his weight to hold Taiga up as he was jumped on. "Really baby, you've got to get over that. He's just a pup. I don't think he's gonna bite you or hurt you for that matter" he glanced at Kuroko "Tetsu? What are you doing here?"

"All of the generation of miracles are here now. As well as some others. Serin and Touo joined teams. When the sempais left there werent enough players." Tetsu walked over to stand with Akashi and Murasakibara. Taiga tightened his holdon Daiki and wouldnt let go. He pressed his face into his neck and kissed it lightly before breathing in the scent of his cologne and body wash. "I wanna go home Dai.. You smell too good.." He whispered for only his lover to hear.

"So it'll be just like the old days back in Teiko.." Aomine shivered slightly and tried to focus on Tetsu's words then glanced over to see Akashi and Atsushi. "Mm baby.. we can't, not right now.." he whispered back "somebody's being naughty again.." he took a few steps towards them still holding his lover up on his back "so.. where are the girls.. we got messages from them this morning about something or.. was this it?" He asked nonchalantly

"Daiki.. Now... " He smirked and licked and nibbled his lover's ear before breathing into and whispering in English, "I need you to fuck my brains out Daiki. I need it now." Just as he finished his sentence, Momoi and Riko joined them. "Can we talk to you guys alone. Its kind of important." Riko, the "leader" said softly for only the boys to hear.

Aomine couldn't help but to shudder from the chill that went down his spine as those forge in words were spoken "b-baby..." his hushed voice trailed off as the girls walked up. If not for them he defiantly would've high tailed it straight through those double doors and went straight back home. He bit this lip hard as Riko spoke then nodded in response to her then gave her a look as if to say 'lead the way'.

The girls lead them out side to the main gate before stopping. "We already took the liberty of signing us all out today. We thought the two of you would like to know... Your going to be fathers!" Momoi spoke this time. She was her usual bubbly self. "We knew you both wanted kids.. So we come up with the idea of being surrogate mothers for you!"

Aomine tensed noticeably just from the sudden information trying to be processed in his mind right now and all he could do was just stare at Satsuki and blinked occasionally. His breath was caught in his throat and he swallowed hard making at glance at Taiga for his reaction. After a few seconds his lips parted as if he were about to speak "what.. when.. how..." the shock of the news had almost left him speechless.

Taiga, however took this news a bit more roughly. He completely fainted and fell backward off Daiki and onto the hard frozen concrete beneath them all. In his mind, all he could think about was Daiki sleeping with Momoi.. Was that why Daiki wouldn't be intimate with him anymore? Had he gone back to liking girls? His heart raced inside his chest and a sick feeling came over him.. He remained unconscious.

Aomine's eyes widened as his lover fell from his back and he instantly snapped out of his shock and tried to catch him "shit!" He cursed out when he seen he was too late. "Taiga! Baby!" Seeing him laying on the ground Aomine quickly knelt down placing his hand on Taigas chest and shook him lightly "baby, can you hear me?! Say something" he turned his lovers head carefully making sure he wasn't bleeding from his head hitting the ground "Taiga. Taiga." He said repeatedly "Kagami, answer me, wake up"

He could here Daiki but for some reason he sounded far away. He tried to open his eyes but as soon as the light hit him, he rolled to his side and throw up. He was dizzy and felt weak and nauseous. "Dai... Daiki.. I wanna.. Go home now.. I dont.." And he was out again. He fell face down into his own vomit.

He frowned at the state of his beloved and shook his head. Aomine gave the girls both a look "sorry, but I'm taking him home.. you two can follow but we're leaving now" He said firmly as he picked up Taiga's bag and slung it over his other shoulder, he then proceeded to slid his arms under his lovers body and scooped him up. "If you're going let's go" he said bluntly and stood, making his way back to their apartment with Taiga in his arms.

"We will wait until he is feeling better Aomine-kun! Right Riko?" Momoi took the others hand and left back to their prospective homes. Taiga was awake but kept his eyes closed to hide the tears from his lover. He burried his face into the crook of Daiki's neck. "'M sorry Daiki.. " His face was flush with fever and his skin was scalding hot.

Aomine continued on without looking back at Riko's response or as she walked off with Satsuki. He got to their apartment and went inside "Shh its ok baby, you don't need to apologize to me" he said softly, his voice laced with worry but he kept it hidden for the most part. He laid his feverish lover down on the bed then went to get the thermometer and took Taiga's temperature "Baby.. you're burning up.." as if he really needed to take his temp to tell that. He could feel the immense heat coming from Taiga's body while he was carrying him. Kneeling down next to him "it looks like Dr. Aomine will be taking care of you" he said softly trying to make a lite joke.

He smiled weakly up at his lover before shivering harshly. "Its cold in here Dai..." He winced and covered his mouth the urge to be sick hitting him again. It soon passed and he laid back down still shaking, his body now covered in a cold sweat his clothes soaked clean through.. "Daiki... Can you help me up.. I need to get a shower and change my clothes.. I have to work today.."

Aomine shook his head "you must be sicker than I thought if you think I'm letting you leave this house like this. I'll call your boss and explain to him what's going on. You're staying right here until you're better." His voice was gentle but had an authority to it leaving no room for his lover to question him. "I will help you to the bath though. Like I said. I'll be taking care of you. Just let me know when you're ready" he gave a small chuckle "Some nice hot water will warm you up so a sponge bath it is."

He blushed darker. "N-no... I can bathe myself!" He was embarrassed because the thought of Daiki dressed in a nurses outfit popped into his head and now it was begining to show itself.. Physically."I-im ok.. Really.. Just help me up.." He tried to get up but his legs brushed his growing problem and he couldnt stop the moan before it left his lips. He covered his mouth and buried his face under his shirt.

Raising an eyebrow Aomine reached to help Taiga up then at the sound of his lovers moan he noticed the source of it "baby" a smirk crossed his lips "it looks like I've already helped you 'up'. Just what exactly is going through that naughty little head of yours, I wonder. Hmm?" Aomine moved the shirt from Taiga's face."and just what has you so worked up baby, I'm dying to know now." Grabbing Taiga's arm he pulled him over then swept him up into his arms once more then proceeded to carrying him to the bathroom "Come on, out with it" his voice half teased.

"No! Baka!" He couldnt say it.. He just couldnt. He knew his lover was persistent and would manage to weasel it out of him so.." I was picturing you... In.. A nurse costume." He got the image again only this time Daiki was the doctor and he was in the nurse costume riding Daiki hard and fast wearing white stockings. He moaned again his breath hitching at the image.." Haa.. Daiki.."

"Mm such a dirty mind you have." Aomine teased more as he sat Taiga on the edge of the tub, started the water then began undressing him. First his shirt then the rest of his clothes. Once the tub was full he shut off the water and looked down at his lovers exposed body. "I think I have a better idea.." Aomine began stripping himself, tossing his clothes aside piece by piece then stepped into the tub and sat down. He slid has arms around Taiga's waist and pulled him into the water and into his lap letting the warmness of the water over take both of their bodies. Keeping his arms around his lovers waist he pulled him back so that he was rested against his chest.

He couldnt help it anymore.. He ground down against Daiki moaning and gripping his lover's hips hard enough to bruise.. "Daiki... Please... Oh god... Please." Two weeks was too long.. They hadnt even started yet and just being in his lap made Taiga ready to burst.. "Dai... Need you so much..." His head fell back onto Daiki's shoulder and rolled to the side exposing his flushed neck to his lover.

Tensing hard Aomine shuddered a moan as Taiga gripped and ground against him. Instantly he slid his hand from the waist to his lovers throbbing hardness and stroked it slowly the first couple of times but he quickly picked up the pace, his own arousal was extremely obvious as it pressed against Taiga's ass as if begging for entrance. "I love it when you beg for me baby" he whispered as he attacked his lovers exposed flesh with a barrage of kisses, licks, nips and sucks to Taiga's neck. The arm still around Taiga's waist tightened, holding him down firmly as he continued to pump "you feel like your going to explode baby.. go ahead, cum for me" the heat of his breath was felt against his lovers ear as he murmured the words softly then licked the shell to the bottom and sucked on his ear lobe.

"Daiki.. Nnnggnn.." He couldnt hold back anymore so he ground harder into his lovers pulsing erection, cumming hard into the water but continuing to grind into Daiki and still moaning loudly.. "Daiki.. Please.. I want... I need.." He couldnt think, couldnt speak.. He lifted himself up on shaky arms to his knees. He gripped Daiki's hard cock and lined it up with his quivering hole before quickly and fully impaling himself onto it.. "OH FUCK DAIKI!" It hurt... Oh god it hurt.. But he didnt care.. He felt so full.. He waited a moment before leaning back against Daiki and began bouncing his hips up and down..

Moaning loudly Aomine gripped Taiga's hips tightly as his entire length was forced into the depths of his lovers tight puckered hole. "Fuck! Oh god Taiga.." his mind spun with sinful bliss as he felt the tip of his hardness repeatedly stab at Taiga's core. He thrust his hips up meeting each and every bounce with full force. Water splashed all around them but that wasn't even a concern at the moment. All Aomine could think was how virgin tight his lovers walls were around his heated throbbing flesh that fill Taiga's insides completely. With each bounce Aomine helped raise his lovers body only to bring it back down just as quickly piercing his core and just when it seemed he couldn't go any further his cock seemed to penetrate the deepest regions of Taiga's insides going places it never had before. Any coherent thought he might have had before was long gone now. Lost in the ravenous passionate moment of sensation.

Over and over again, Taiga's world exploded leaving nothing but the indescribable pleasure Daiki was causing in his body. The feel of that monstrous cock pounding against his core was enough but no, at this angle, his lover was reaching new depths. He had found Nirvana. Daiki's name was a prayer on Taiga's lips.. Its the only thing that kep him tethered to the real world.. All too soon he felt that familiar tight ness in his body as the damn was about to burst. And burst it did, he came so hard his entire body went rigid, stuck in an arch. "DAIKI... OH GOD.."

Aomine couldn't help the drool that trickled down from the corner of his mouth, if anyone were to actually see him they'd think he were an animal when in reality he was in his own state of orgasmic euphoria. His state of mind transcended anything he could fathom. As his lovers inner walls clamped around his cock, squeezing it with full force from Taiga's massive release of pleasure. Aomine's head threw back in a deep moan, the splashing water covered his face as he released heavily. Painting his lovers insides with his hot sticky seed. He was winded to say the least but his body told him that even with the two weeks he and his lover had not even so much as touch one another, this was their heaven, one that only the two of them could ever possibly share. With a panted breath Aomine gathered his last bit of strength as he lifted Taiga and slid out of him. He could see the exhausted look on his lovers face and knew what he had to do. Wearily, he helped Taiga out and eventually made it to the bedroom where he collapsed onto the bed with his lover in his arms. Their bodies intertwined with one another as beads of water still trickled down their naked beings. "Taiga... Aishiteru.." he whispered as darkness over came him completely.


	4. Secrets and Lies

Love and Basketball: secrets and Lies

Its been six months now since Taiga and Daiki found out they would be fathers. They had already decided this would work and cleaned out the guest room to be turned into a nursery.

The furniture had been purchased and assembled. The walls painted and the clothes and diapers put away. Both boys made arrangements with the school to do their work through correspondence and scheduled practice with the coach.

For games, Daiki's parents would watch the kids and while the boys were at work, they children would spend time with their aunties, Riko and Momoi. This title was decided on by all four involved, so as not to confuse the kids.

Taiga has noticed lately that Daiki comes home in the mornings on weekends and late at night during school days. He seems tired and worn down but he keeps quiet. They have been fighting a lot lately due to stress of the coming babies, financial troubles, and work.

Today, Taiga had enough when he smelt perfume on Daiki's clothes as well as cigarette smoke. He assumed his lover was having an affair. Would this end their relationship? Will everything they worked hard to keep fall apart before their eyes?

Taiga was off today because he went with the girls to their doctors appointment. They would both be having boys which should have put him on cloud nine. And it would have if he wasnt currently thinking about Daiki's clothes reeking of cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. He was currently sitting alone in their bedroom looking at a folded piece of paper he found in his lover's pants pocket. On it, was a phone number written in lipstick. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. He would wait until Daiki got home that night and he would finally confront him.

Once again it was late when Aomine came through the door. He didn't bother flicking on the light in case his lover was asleep, he didn't want to wake him. He laid his keys on the table as he walked into the kitchen hoping there had been some dinner for him waiting. Lately it seemed Taiga had either only fixed for himself or didn't make anything at all. Aomine could just assume that maybe he had been expecting too much from Taiga and that maybe his lovers strange behavior towards him was because he was working too much and was hardly home because of it. He sighed seeing the table empty and he figured he'd just go to bed and eat in the morning.

"Who is she Aomine-san?" His voice was low and broken. He had been crying all day. He had also at one point that day put his hand through the glass coffee table. The mess still there, broken glass scattered on the hardwood floor. A trail of blood leading into the bathroom and bloody towels everywhere. A bottle of pain medication and box of bandages sat on the kitchen counter both with Taiga's name. He flicked on the light switch holding his hurt hand close to his chest. "Dont tell me it was work. Whe I was taken to the hospital by Kuroko's dad, i tried to call you. The store manager said you didnt work there anymore.. So who ish she!?"

The sound of Taiga's voice made him flinch a bit "Aomine-san...?" his voice echoes his lovers words quietly as he spun to look at him "eh? Wha-.. who is who..?" His voice trailed off as his navy blue eyes caught sight of Taiga's hurt hand and he quickly went over "b-baby!? What happened to you?" He asked worried, his voice full of concern. Taiga's question had slipped past his mind now.

"Dont baby me you bastard! I found her number in your pockets doing laundry! You come home late, you reek of cheap perfume and smoke. You have barely touched me for six months! Who is she and dont lie to me... My bags are already packed Aomine-san... Your answers will determine whether or not I leave. And when I say leave, i mean go back to America with my dad. By the way your having a son."

"Taiga.. baby calm down!" He said quickly, his mind trying to process to ever flowing string of words coming from his lovers mouth. Aomine tried to decide what to respond to first. So many emotions filled him. Fear from his lover leaving, happiness from his news of his son, and a pain in his chest from Taiga's accusations. He shook his head quickly and took on the one that caught him the most at that moment "Leave!? You can't leave.. baby there IS no one.. no one but you. What do I have to lie about. That number was nothing.. just a random girl from work, I promise.."

"What work Daiki? You left the store! You lied to me all this time! I called Imayoshi, Kuroko, Momoi, your dad! No one knew where to find you... I almost lost my hand Daiki... What are you hiding from me? What cant you tell me?" Tears were streaming down his face. "What are you hiding? If your not cheating on me then tell me.."

Aomine tensed. He couldn't take seeing his lovers tears especially not with what he was being accused of. So long he'd been able to keep his secret but now it was coming back to bite him hard in the ass. "Taiga.. I took another job. One that paid more.. so we could save more money" guilt swept over him like a flood. "One of the guys at my old job, he offered it to me. He had over heard me talking with you on the phone about our money issues." His head hung low in shame "b-baby please believe me. I would never cheat on you.. not ever. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the job, I knew you wouldn't like it but it pays so well."

"What job Dai? Fuck my hand hurts.." He walked towards the kitchen to get his water and the pain meds. "Ok I believe your not cheating, but Daiki.. What kind of job would you have to lie about to me? Oh god.. Are you... Are you yakuza?" The look of fear and disgust crossed his face. "Dai please tell me you are not mixed in with the yakuza!"

Oh how he wished he could say yes to that but he knew he couldn't. He felt like even THAT would have been a better option than what he was actually doing. Aomine took a deep breath "I took a job at an escort service in the center of town" he said lowly, waiting for the explosion from his lover. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you.." he said once again as more guilt washed over him.

He looked at Daiki.. His heart sank. "So you are whoring yourself out? So you are cheating on me then... Well then.. I guess the only way to get time with you mow is to pay for it then? Fine!" He took his wallet out and threw it at his lover. "So, do you fuck girls or guys? Or do you let other guys fuck you? Is that it? You wont switch with me but you will let a total stranger fuck you?!"

Aomine's eyes widen "this is why I didn't want to tell you. I'm not THAT kind of escort Taiga.. I don't sleep with anyone, never have. All I do is drive them through town, show them around. Mostly foreigners and yes a lot of them are girls but that doesn't mean anything. I've had numerous ones hit on me, I won't even lie and say they didn't but every time you can best believe, they got turned down." He flinched as the wallet hit him and his chest tightened "baby stop this.. please" his voice now pleading "I've even talked with some of them about you. They would tell me how cute we are and how lucky I was to have someone like you. They would squeal and fawn over your picture I showed them, you know. The one I always keep in my wallet." He grabbed his lovers wrist and pulled him to his chest "I don't want anybody but you Taiga. "I want to be able to take care of you AND our sons. That's the only reason I even agreed to this job. And that number you found. It belongs to a woman who offered to teach me English. I wanted to learn that, for you. I was going to surprise you with it." He felt like he was pouring out everything he had and had even caught himself a couple of times trying to to tear up as he explained everything.

He ripped Daiki's shirt from his body and bit down on his collar bone. Then leaned up o his ear and whispered in english.." You will be punished for making me worry... I want the full treatment tonight.. And i want it good Daiki. No skimping.." He grabbed his lover's cock through his pants and began rubbing it harshly. "Then your going to fuck me until i cant remember why I was mad."

Aomine blinked in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. This sudden change.. he didn't know how to describe it but he knew it didn't feel right to him. He bit his lip at the roughness from Taiga and a groan rumbled in his throat as his cock was grabbed. "B-baby.. what.. what are you doing.. this isn't a punishment.. if it is, its backwards as fuck.." despite his words he couldn't help a moan that leaked from his lips

"I dont care anymore Dai... Just dont lie to me anymore.. I was afraid you had gotten tired of me. That you missed being with girls. Dont ever lie again or I swear Aomine Daiki, i will rip this off with my bare hands.." His hand slid inside Daiki's pants and wrapped around his hard cock stroking slowly and moaned softly into his ear, "Now do you still want to complain, or are you going to be a good little pet and obey your master?"

Once again his head hung. He felt bad enough about having lied but the fact that he seemed to be getting off the hook so easily like this just made him feel worse. He was used to his lover being so pissed that he could hardly see straight. "I would never get tired of you baby. Not when you make everything so good the way you do and not with how much I love you" he kept his words quiet mostly because he was biting his own lips as trying to talk through a few moans. "H-ha.. y-yes master" he panted out "I-I will obey you.. Just tell me what to do.. I'll be a good boy for you master" his flesh grew hot especially around his face from the words he'd just spoken and he was quickly starting to realize how this was a punishment for him after all.

"Carry me to bed Dai.. Strip me then suck me until I cant take it and then i want you to use that talented tongue to setretch me for that huge cock of yours.. Think you can handle that like a good boy?" He gripped tighter and stroked faster before pulling his hand away. "Oh and one last thing... You cant cum until I say so. If I decide to let you."

Aomine bit his lip hard as His lover rolled off his orders but he almost opened his mouth to protest at the end. Being told he can't cum just made him want to at that very moment even more. He groaned deeply as his hips gave small thrusts to Taiga's hand as he was stroked. Biting his lip harder he shuddered feeling like he was about to burst any moment. He did the only thing he could think of to give himself a bit of relief. Quickly he swept his lover off of his feet and into his arms giving a couple of pants as he did "as you wish Master" he husked out and carried his lover to their room and laid him down where he proceeded to strip him slowly. Starting with his socks and working his way up. He moved to Taiga's waist and leaned his head down as he unbuttoned and unzipped with his teeth then fastened his lips to the waist band and slowly slid off his lovers pants.

"Such a good boy Daiki. You keep behaving like this and I might let you cum." He moaned softly and raised his hips so that his pants could slide down with out issue. "Whoops I forgot to wear underwear today.. Oh well.. One less thing for you to take off. You may continue Daiki.. Make me scream.. If you can."

"I think ... we both ... know I can ... Master" Aomine whispered out, giving a half nibble half kiss to Taiga's inner thigh each time he paused in between his words. He knew his loves most sensitive spots and he planned on fully taking advantage of them. "Master was naughty ... today" with every word he spoke he added another nipped kiss to his lovers skin, making a trailed line of tiny red marks until he reached Taiga's hardened leaking member. Without another word he placed his lips over just the tip and swiveled his tongue around it.

"Dai...oh Mmm good so far.. but I'm not screaming yet." He was wondering when his lover would notice he was not blushing and shying away like before but talking dirty and making Daiki call him master. His thoughts soon left him though as his hips bucked up forcing his cock deeper into Daiki's mouth. "Oh. . Haa Daiki.."

Aomine had already noticed the difference in his lovers behavior but had assumed it was all part of the act he was putting on and part of his punishment although it did bother him at the fact that not even a small trace of blush had happened. He tried not to think to much on it. He slid his lips away just enough to reply "you will master. I will make you scream until that sexy voice of you're cracks and vibrates these very walls" with that he slid his lips back down right as his lover had bucked up making him take the entirety of Taiga's cock into his mouth. Instinctively his lips tightened and his cheeks drew in as he sucked the heated hardened flesh.

"Daiki.. More.. Give me more.." He gripped his lovers hair tight pushing him down and back up on his hard cock. His moans got louder but it still wasnt what he wanted so he let go of Daiki's hair and just lay back. He relaxed his mind from the stress and anger and thats when he really felt his lover and his cries got louder and more frequent. "Dai... Daiki..."

Aomine shuddered from his lovers cries and moans. His need rising quickly just from that making his hand slide down between his own legs as he stroked himself slowly. He bobbed his head up and down tightening then loosening his lips around his Taiga's cock in a teasing manor as his tongue swiveled in circles around hi. He slid up making his lips stop at the head until just that was in his mouth then he increased the suction and pulled off with a popping sound only to take the entire length right back in until it hit the back of his throat.

"Oh god fuck Daiki! Stop... Oh fuck stop.. Fuck me.. Fuck me now.." He was gone.. So far gone he didnt even notice his hand was bleeding again he tried to grasp the sheets tighter and tighter nearly ripping them. "Daiki please dear god stop.. Fuck me now..."

Aomine sucked harder then slowly pulled off with yet another pop as he licked his lips of the drool that had formed and mixed with his lovers precum. Spreading Taiga's legs and lifting them he got into position and placed his cock to the anxiously waiting hole and shoved inside roughly as he moaned deeply. He thrust hard and fast, leaning down he kissed his lover with extreme passion, sliding his tongue into Taiga's mouth and twined them together.

He moaned loudly into the kiss and bucked his hips up meeting his lovers harsh thrusts. He wrapped his legs around Daiki's waist pulling him in deeper. His head dropped back breaking the kiss as Taiga mewled like his name sake.. "D-Daiki... Haaaa ahhhh oh more..."

Aomine slid his hand to Taiga's member making sure not to leave any possible pleasure he could give his lover out. He stroked it slowly then matched his strokes with the rhythm of his thrusts while making sure his fingers added pressure along the viens that popped out. Every time he stroked up he ran his thumb up and over the tip wiping any precum that had leaked out of the slit. He didn't let up on the kiss either, his tongue ravenously attacking his lovers mouth as his lips muffled the moans and screams.

His head dropped back to the pillow beneath him, and his cries were louder and louder. He moved his hips to meet his lover thrust for thrust. His nails on his one good hand dug into Daiki's shoulder surely drawing blood.. "Dai... Daiki i love you.." He tightened his muscles around his lovers cock as his head thrashed from side to side..

Aomine sped up his thrusts as he panted out into Taiga's mouth and his eyes closed, his need to release. He broke the kiss "mmm..m-master.. please oh.. i-i n-nneed to cum.." he breathed out, asking for permission from his lover for sweet release. He tightened his fingers around Taiga's cock and stroked him faster "master please! Let me fill you! He pleaded out, his voice full of lust.

"Diaki... Cum... Please.. Oh god... DAIKI!" He came hard clamping down around his lover as his body arched clear off the bed and convulsed in pleasure. His constant cries of love and his lover's name were all he knew. Over and over..

At His lovers command Aomine groaned and moaned loudly, the feeling of Taiga's hot cum covering his hand and the tightness around his own cock were the final strands that set him off into oblivion as he came hard, his length throbbing pleasurably against his lovers inner walls as he coated them with his seed.

"Daiki... My hand..." Once he caught his breath, Taiga held up his hand. The blood soaked bandage had come off and Daiki could now see the damage.. It looked like something from a horror movie. Stitches all over his hand. "Dai it hurts... Can you get my pills and the gauze out of the kitchen?"

His eyes widen at the sight and with out even thinking he pulled out and away as he rolled off the bed "shit baby hold on!" Aomine scrambled to his feet and made his way into the kitchen franticly searching for the gauze and medicine. He swapped them from the counter top and ran back into the room.

Taiga sat on the end of the bed holding his hand above his head. "Daiki, can you wrap it back up.. I cant do it with one hand..." His hand hurt so bad it left him in tears and his body shaking harshly.."i need to tell you something too.. I dont work at the book store anymore. I work from here.. I answer phone calls.." He looked down at his good hand and tried to think of how to say what needed to be said.

He nodded "of course.." sitting down next to his lover Aomine carefully cleaned Taiga's hand and then re wrapped it with the clean bandages and gauze. He handed his lover a glass of water along with his medicine 'baby.. what are you talking about? What do you mean you work from here? Phone calls? And.. what happened to your hand..?" The questions seemed to roll off of his tongue quickly all at once.

"My hand happened because I was trying to call you to tell you about the appointment and couldnt find you. So I punched the coffee table.. Im a phone sex operator Dai.. People call, i answer they tell me what they want and i give it to them over the phone. I charge 7,500 ¥ an hour. I lost the bookstore job a week after I started.. Please dont hate me. I got this job from Kise actually. We needed the money and it pays good.." He kept rambling trying to avoid looking his lover in the eye.

Aomine's eyes widen and his lips parted. His stomach suddenly felt like it was in knots and twisting from hearing Taiga's words. "You what?" He stood up quickly, his muscles tensed in his arms and legs making him feel stiff "I don't want to hear anymore!" His voice raised a bit as he snapped out "all that crap you gave me about what I do and your sitting here at home all day getting dudes off over the phone? Is it just dudes or chicks too?" He felt himself half repeating his lovers own words to him "how can you do that? Huh? Answer me Kagami!"

"Im sorry! I lost my job and we needed the money! Incase you forgot we both have a son on the way! Were going to need a vehicle soon and we cant afford that on one income! Plus we have the tournaments coming up we'll have to get child care.. And we'll need to pay for your plane ticket to LA for your interview with the dean of admissions... They called today.. Full scholarship for you to play at UCLA.. Your dream remember. How can you do that if you cant afford the flight? I love you Daiki only you! Your the only person that can hold me, touch me, fuck me! Your the man I love.. The only person I love.." Tears fell from his eyes and he got up and put on his basket ball shorts from seirin and grabbed his game bag and went to the court. Its not like he was touching anyone else. Why would Daiki be so upset over phone sex?

Taiga's words pierced through Aomine like sharp knives, he hadn't even realized it but a couple of tears had slipped from his right eye and down his cheek. Watching his lover leave out he couldn't take. He ran after him then froze once he'd gotten out to the porch and realized he was still naked. "F-fuck!" He growled and quickly ran back inside and to the bed room where he grabbed his own Tōō shorts and his shoes. He slipped his shoes on then stopped for a split second. "Why did he grab Seirin..?" His thought had came out loud. He shook his head and went for the door once again finding himself on the porch naked with the shorts still in his hand. He growled in annoyance as he quickly put them on and leaped down the stairs and across the street, barely dodging an idiot on a motorcycle as he cross over and went to the court. "Taiga... " he cut in front of his lover as he was about to shoot the ball and stole it from him swiftly. "Baby.. I'm sorry... I had no idea.. why didn't you just tell me..." he asked as he held the ball at his side.

"When exactly was I supposed to Daiki? Your never home. I have to tell you something else too. My hand.. Well its fucked. Nerve damage is what the ER doctor said. No more basket ball for me. Im going to finish out the season. But I wont be back for next season. Theres something else I want to do Dai.." He went over and sat down on the bench and took a sip from his bottle of water.." I wanna be a firefighter Daiki. Ever since I was a little kid, I wanted to be a fireman. The department said I can do the summer training course.. If I pass, they will let me start next fall. Ill have paid benefits and paid time off. Plus the hazard pay and overtime pay. Plus life insurance and coverage for you and the boys.. It will be perfect Dai.."

He froze unable to speak or even move for a few seconds. "N-no..that can't be true Taiga.." he felt like his world had just crashed. He knew how much his lover loved playing, how much he himself loved playing with him. Hearing that news seemed to make the news of his scholarship not even worth smiling about. "It can't be over just like that.." he let the ball drop to the ground as it rolled over by Taiga's feet. Aomine ran his hand through his short navy blue hair. For the longest Taiga had been his only muse to even play, the only one who could keep up with him, the only one who even posed an actual challenge. The challenge that drive Aomine to push himself even further in the game. Now they were even on the same team but that hadn't stopped him from having his persona competitions with his lover during games but not all that would be over. "Tell me you aren't serious.. you're..just messing with me right?" A hint of desperation sounded in his voice

"I can play just like always Dai.. But not like in long tournaments with back to back games. I can play in the up coming tournament but next season.. I cant play it. All the regular games sure I can play those. When the GoM get together over here and we all play for fun, i can still play those. You haven't lost your one true opponent Daiki. Ill just be limited. Looks like you will go back to being Kuroko's light full time. I cant catch his passes with my hand like this. Its up to you now Ace.." He chuckled bitterly as he thought about saying goodbye to the only love he had outside of just seemed surreal to him.. "What are you going to do about UCLA? They want you to come down the same time our sons will be born. They said you could reschedule.."

Aomine felt like his energy was being sapped from him "how am I supposed to play like that.. with out you Taiga.. it won't even be the same.. what will I have to strive for? What goal do I have to accomplish.. what purpose do I have to even play if you aren't there with me to keep me going?" He asked quietly. His usual laid back casual self had been replaced with someone new. "I don't want to be Tetsu's light. It was never really about him. It was only about having the challenge from you to see which of us would take him further. If you aren't other that's just gone. I don't ever care about that. " he looked down at the ball as his fist clinched and he quickly picked it up and flung it it the bracket angrily. A fit of anger had just turned into another of his formless shots as the ball went in hitting nothing but net. "If this is how its going to be... I don't even know if there will be UCLA for me..." He said lowly as the ball hit the ground.

"Dont be stupid you baka! We'll train together. With time my hand will get stronger and who knows.. Maybe. Ill be able to play like that again. You have a gift Daiki. A natural talent that keeps getting better. The abuse. I put on my legs and knees, its only a matter of time before im like Kyoshi sempai. And I don't want that. Live your dream Daiki. I'll be with you everystep of the way. As long as you want me by yourside. I'll practice with you everyday we can go one on one or even against the others. If you want, i'll try to play the tournaments. But, I cant go to California with you. we cant afford for all of us to Daiki. So, I'll wait for you here with the boys and we will fly out when we have the money."

"How can I be away from you for that long? And what about when the boys get here? Sure Riko and Satsuki would help I'm sure but I can just go and leave you here with them like that. If I have to go there alone.. That just defeats the who purpose of what we're doing Taiga. And a gift means nothing if I don't have any enjoyment out of it. It just turns into another useless talent.." he sat down next to Taiga and sighed deeply "that has been my dream since I was a kid but now that its actually staring me in the face, I'm not so sure anymore. Back then I didn't know I'd be where I am now. I didn't know I'd have kids on the way and I damn sure didn't know I'd have someone like you with me." I don't know what to do Taiga.. but I know I don't want to be without you."

"Daiki, follow your heart. I think giving up on basketball and your dreams for me is crazy. Of course I want us to stay together. I want nothing more then to be with you. But Lets be real about this Daiki. This is Japan. There are so many limits as to what we can do here. Take the scholarship to UCLA. In a couple months me and the boys will have saved up enough to follow with all our stuff. Then, we can go from there, ok?"

"My heart is with you Taiga. You know that." Aomine fell back laying on the bench and looking up and folded his arms behind his head "doing that would be impossible. There would be no way for me to even focus. Not like I would really need to focus to beat anyone there but that's beside the point." He glanced over at his lover "With everything happening now, I want to wait. The scholarship will always be there." He took a deep breath and sighed "besides, my dreams have changed now" he said quietly as he looked back up at the nights sky.

"Eh!?" Aomine quickly sat up with a smirk "Heh, I wouldn't expect anything less than thins from you, Taiga." He stood and stretched his arms up above his head, a certain spark showed in his eyes "you might as well just give up now and save yourself the trouble Kagami." He reached and took the ball then spun it on his finger "alright baby, let's go"

"I never give up.. Didnt you learn that in the winter cup tournament? One after another I took on and defeated each of the Generation of Miracles. Start the game already "baby"." He went at Daiki ready to actually play his lover one on one. They had played in practice a few times to keep up their skills but never in a serious game.

He grinned excitedly as he bounced the ball once "fine" his voice was only a whisper as he took off quickly swerving around Taiga as he dribbled the ball "keep up if you can Kagami" his navy blue eyes focused forward as he made his way towards the end of the court.

He was one step behind his lover, smiling wide and eyes sparkling. He couldn't give this up he would fight hard to stay playing. The look of pure joy in Daiki's eyes and the bright smile on his face made the pain in his hand disappear. This was what Kuroko had been talking about. He could finally see it. He didnt mind losing to Daiki but he would never let him give up on basketball for nothing.. "Ok Dai-chan lets see how much you remember.." He knocked the ball from his lover and started back down the court.. " you wont catch me Daiki! Im in the Zone!"

Originally Aomine had planned on taking it easy on his lover due to his injured hand but he decided against it, Taiga would never let him live it down or forgive him. As soon as he seen the so ark in Taiga's eyes he grinned widely as his lips drew back. "Heh, big words for such a small challenge" he taunted and skidded to a halt once the ball was stolen then pushed off and darted after his lover "I can and I WILL. You 'zone' is nothing compared to mine. BRING IT ON!" His voice rang out as he closed in and was right on Taiga's heels practically breathing down his neck "too slow Kagami" he sneered as he maneuvered his arm around and gripped the ball from Taiga's hand. His grinning smile widely excitedly as his eyes electrified, his body seemed to be radiating with an aura of energy.

"Right into my trap Aomine.." Using his lover as leverage he spun around and jumped lesning back and made the shot from behind Daiki. He landed with a laugh and took off after the ball. He loved basketball almost more then his lover. But when they played against each other it was even better. "Come on Dai-Dai.. Arent you going to stop me? I thought the only one who could beat you was you?" He taunted his lover as he dribbled the ball readying himself for another shot.

"Tch, The only one who can beat me IS me!" He husked out and ran full speed after Taiga. His sneakers squeaked against the court pavement as he took the ball from his lover mid air and ran with it, his mind strictly focused on the game now, all other thoughts were gone. He made it to the 3-pt shot line and forcefully palmed the ball to the basket as he'd seen Tetsu do so many times but iunlike his former shadow he ran up, having not been satisfied with his own shot. He grabbed the ball as it was about to touch the net and slammed it in giving his shot his own ally-oop. He hung from the basket for a few seconds then let go as he dropped down with a wicked grin. His eyes radiating with electricity now.

Taiga laughed at his lover as he picked up speed. He neglected to stretch before they started playing and his pain medicine kicked in. His lower legs cramped up and down he went skidding across the pavement of the court. Thinking at the last minute to tuck his injured hand under him he landed on his left hip and smacked his head hard. He screamed out in pain as he rolled calling for his lover. How could he be so stupid? "Aaaghhhhh DAIKI!"

Aomine seen everything as it happened as he was still running backwards. His eyes widen suddenly as he stiffened his legs and skidded to a stop then dashed back to his lover "Taiga!" He reached Taiga's side and kneeled down, his adrenalin still pumping through his veins but now for a completely different reason "baby! Are you ok? Tell me where it hurts" he instantly checked his lovers head where it had hit the ground.

"Everywhere.. But mostly my hip... Help me inside.." He hobbled up putting all his weight onto his right side putting his arm around his lover.. "I lost this one Daiki. But im not letting you give this up. We'll play together until we die.. Were going to California as soon as the boys can travel." He told his lover leaving no room for questioning as they slowly made their way back to the house.

"Its ok baby, I've got you. Just take it easy" Aomine soothed his voice out as he helped Taiga back across the street and to their apartment. Once inside he led him to the couch and sat him down. He tensed from the words spoken. Had that been his plan the whole time? Did Aomine really not have a say in this at all? Did Taiga already have everything planned out and had just wanted to make Aomine feel better by making him feel like he had a chance? So many thoughts had come to mind but he kept them there instead of saying them aloud. Aomine sighed and shook his head knowing he didn't want any of that but at the moment, he didn't want to argue. He was more concerned with his lovers condition.

"I know you Daiki. Its not like that. If you really dont want to go then we wont. I wont force you. I just dont want to be the reason you left basketball. The reason you gave up on your dream to play for the Lakers. If you want to stay then I will stay too.  
The way you looked out there tonight on that court.. It was like replaying the winter cup all over again. That passion, that heart.. Tell me you want to give up that feeling. That you want to stop playing.. I cant give it up..." He looked up at Daiki with a sad smile. "But i cant let you go either. What ever you want, I want it too.."

"I won't leave basketball Taiga. You said it yourself.. we can play together anytime right? Whats the point in going to america when the best they have to offer me isn't even there anymore. I'm not quitting because of you. I've actually been thinking of this for a while. I love playing but the competition is what drives me. I can get so worked up when I play but the only ones been able to even get me that way is you. And I've got you right here so why go looking for something that I won't find when its right here under me." Seeing that sad smile on his lovers face, Aomine leaned close "what I want is you Taiga. You're all I want and all I will ever need. I'm not giving up anything. I have everything I want" with that he leaned in kissing his lovers soft lips deeply

He kissed back and spread his legs wincing slightly before pulling his lover between them and then down so he could reach better. "Daiki, I love you. I want you and our boys. Thats it.. Thats all that matters. But what are you going to do? You didnt apply for any schools here did you?"

"I'll figure something out. I'm not really worried about that. If it came down to it I could even go for my other childhood dream. Do you remember what I told you it was?" He gave a soft chuckle "if it wasn't for basketball I'd be studying up on that anyway" he shook his head "let's not worry about that right now, your hurt. Damn, now where did I put your medicine.. Mm, the kitchen. Hold on baby, I'll be right back."

"Daiki i cant take any more medicine for a while, just help me to the shower so I can get cleaned up and go to bed. Im exhausted and I hurt." He stood up and stumbled a bit dizzy from the pain meds. "On second thought.. Just bed i dont think I could stand in the shower unless you held me up. Oh and you would look sexy in a police uniform..."

He turned back having already made it half way to the kitchen then walked back "dammit. I forgot about that. Ok fine, I don't mind helping you. Its best to clean it anyway." He slid his arm around Taiga's back to help support him as he guided him to the bathroom. He chuckled again then trailed off as a few images of his lover in handcuffs crossed his mind "Mm, you'd look damn sexy if I was in a police uniform too.." once in the bathroom he turned on the shower "ok baby, off with the shorts" he said softly as he reached and slid his fingers into the waist band and pushed them down then did the same to his own.

"You just want me naked, wet, and pressed against you moaning. As fun as that sounds I dont think I can tonight Dai. Im so tired and now my leg hurts..." Sure enough there on his left hip a bruise was forming. He stepped out of his shoes and shorts leaning against the wall so Daiki could pull the, completely off. "Lets be quick ok? Im verry sleepy from the pills.."

"That does sound tempting but I'll spare your body for another time. You do need to rest." Aomine whispered and kissed Taiga's cheek softly "Ok baby, here we go.." he said softly as he led him into the shower and pulled the curtain. Aomine didn't waist anytime as he grabbed the wash cloth and soaped it up making sure it was lathered. Gently he drew it over his lovers body making sure to take extra care of his injured hand and leg as not to hurt his lover further. Once he finished Aomine quickly scrubbed himself all over then let the water rinse them both off. He cut the water and helped Taiga back out and dried his body gently with the same care he'd used to wash it then once again did himself. Rather than help him walk Aomine picked his lover up in his arms and carried him to their room and laid him down. He crawled in next to him and pulled the covers. He watched as Taiga's eyes slowly closed "good night my love, sweet dreams" he whispered softly and closed his eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.


	5. The Future of Basketball

Love and Basketball: The Future of Basketball

Satsuki and Riko were late. The first game was about to start and Taiga was getting antsy. Both girls were now eight months into their pregnancies and both had battled complications one right after the other. He tried calling Riko and got no answer. "Daiki, Im worried about the girls. Riko isnt answering her phone and they still arent here. Riko never misses a game." He paced the hall outside the locker room doing his hand flexes to keep the muscles soft. "Try calling Momoi again.."

As excited and pumped as Aomine was for this game he was filled worry just as his lover was. He knew both girls would miss this even if they had to go through hell itself to get there. Aomine watched as Taiga paced from where he leaned against the wall, just the sight made him worry more."I've called her several times. She won't answer.. I'm worried too baby, this isn't like them at all." He took out his phone and dialed Satsuki's number once more. "Pick up pick up pick up" he muttered the words under his breath, all he heard in response was ring from the other end.

At that moment, Kuroko came into the hallway to get them. It was time to start the game. "We better get going. Who knows maybe they just caught the late bus." He went into the gym and put his phone on the bench next to the first years. "If that phone rings answer it and if its Riko or. Momoi have Teppei call a time out got it?" He got a very loud yes from the firsts and headed toward the court for tip off.

Aomine tensed, his arms tightened across his chest "this isn't right. Something has to be wrong.." he flipped his phone closed and watched as Kuroko walked off then gave his lover a look "I don't like this Taiga. Neither of them are answering. Just getting on a late bus doesn't explain not being able to reach them." He ran his tanned hands through his navy blue hair and groaned in frustration "one of us needs to go and find them.. the team will be fine. Without one of us." Amine felt as if his nerves were going to jump out of his skin just from his words as he pushed off the wall.

"Ok Daiki, you stay here and start the game. My hand is bothering me right now anyway. I'll go see if. I can find the girls. I will try to be back before the second quarter. Please be careful. I love you Dai. I will call you as soon as I learn something." He hugged his lover and grabbed his bag and phone. Just as he was heading to the locker room his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Riko's dad so he answered it. "Hello? Yes this is he... WHAT!?"

Aomine was just about to turn to head off to the game when he heard his lovers phone ring. He turned quickly then froze when he heard Taiga's voice raise. He rushed back over to his side "what!? What is it?" Worry flushed over him as his mind raced trying to figure out who it was and what was going on.

"Ok when? Right... Yeah.. Ok yes sir I will tell him. Alright goodbye sir." He hung up his phone and looked at his lover. "Dai... Th girls are in the hospital.. Momoi is fine, and the baby is fine. She over did it getting ready for the game and nearly passed out. Riko.. Riko went into labor.. I got to go to the hospital.. Her dad is coming to pick me up. Its too early Daiki..." His mind was so focused on the game that he never even noticed Riko acting any different. He looked to Aomine. "Daiki, you need to stay and help them win the game. I will try to be back in time but. I cant promise.. Pease be careful.."

His whole body stiffened, every muscle shifted then trembled beneath his skin "baby! Dont worry about the game, you go and be there for her. She needs you there.. our son needs you there..." the more he thought about it the more he came to the realization. "On second thought.. No way! I can't focus on the game with this happening, I just can't. I'm going with you Taiga! The birth of our son is more important than this game" although he'd tried to keep calm his voice trembled as he spoke. He knew if he was this worked up his lover had to be a complete wreck of anxiousness, nervousness and worry inside.

"Daiki... Thank you." Taiga ran over and explained things to the coach. The team was supportive and wished the guys good luck. Taiga grabbed his bag and his lovers hand and ran for the main doors to the gym. "We have to hurry Dai, Riko's dad was already on his way when he called. He should be outside waiting for us. Lets go hurry!" He never even once looked back knowing full well that Daiki was right behind him. They made it put the doors and down to Riko's father's car. He opened the door to the back and got in waiting for his lover.

Aomine gave his thanks to the coach along with the rest of the team then rushed out. Just as Taiga had thought Aomine was right on his heels. He slid into the car next to his lover and shut the door quickly. His hands were shaking as he reached over taking Taiga's hand in his as the car sped off and made its way to the hospital. He tried rubbing his thumb over the back of his lovers hand in an attempt to help calm Taiga and himself. All he could do was stare down at their hands in the midst of the silent ride that quickly took them to the beginning of their new life and family to come.

"Dai, your squeezing my bad hand.." He could barely feel his hand he was so scared and anxious. Was Riko ok? Would the baby be ok? Were they ready to do this? They were second years in high school, a gay couple, and they were about to be parents. How could they handle this and school?

Aomine quickly let go "shit..." he muttered "I'm sorry.." he brought his hands into his own lap and stated down at them the rest of the way, the same thought rushed and swirled in his head as well. Would they really be able to do this? He knew they had the support of their familys and friends but what about legal wise. Would they even be able to take their son to the doctor as a couple or would they have to just pretend that only one of them was the father? Soon the hospital came into view and Aomine's head popped up instantly. He had already reached for the door handle before the car had even stopped.

Taiga had the opposite door open and was out of the car and the door shut before his lover could even open the door. He had to get to Riko.. "Daiki, im going on ahead.. Im sorry. I love you and I will see you inside.." With that he took off running into the hospital. He asked at the front desk for the delivery floor and bolted to the elevators. While waiting on the elevators, Aomine and Riko's father caught up yo him.

Aomine rushed along with Riko's father waisting no time to catch up. As soon as the elevator doors were open without realizing it he had pushed Taiga and Riko's father inside then pressed the button for the right floor. He stood there in silence only the cheesy music could be heard faintly inside then once the doors opened he followed his lover out, knowing he would instantly take the lead but he stayed right with him.

As soon as the doors opened, Taiga bolted out of the elevator and straight to Riko's room. "Im here... Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" He sat down beside Riko who was screaming and took her hand.. "Im here Riko.. Daiki is here too." The doctor came in the room and looked at everyone. "You two must be the fathers. Im Dr. Watanabe. You may both be present for the birth if you like. But if we have to do emergency c-section only one of you can go to the o.r with her." Taiga looked at his lover as if to ask him if it was ok to be him that went.

Aomine bolted out of the elevator right behind Taiga practically flying down the hallway to Riko's room. Seeing his lover take Riko's side he went over to Momoi figuring he'd let Taiga be the one there for Riko. He glanced over at the doctor as he came in and listened intently. A sigh of relief came from his lips at the news that they'd both be allowed in the delivery room but he tensed at the mention of surgery. He sheened Taiga's look of desperation and he couldn't blame him. He gave a soft nod in response signalling that it was ok.

"I'll go in with her if she needs surgery." The doctor nodded at Taigas statement and Riko squeezed his hand hard. It was time to bring their son into this world. It took several hours of Riko pushing but finally their baby boy had been brought into this world. "Mr. Kagami, would you like to cut the cord?" Taiga nodded with a huge grin on his face and cut where the doctor told him. The baby was then handed to the nurses to be cleaned and checked. The nurse brought over the blue bundle of the now sleeping healthy baby boy. She handed him to Taiga, and he held him carefully. Smiling down at the little face, he let a tear fall from sheer joy. "Kyo. Aomine Kyo.. Happy Birthday Kyo.. Welcome to the world. You want to hold him Daiki?" He looked up at his lover with the tear filled smile.

Aomine stood stiffly as he watched, his body tense with a mix of feels. Excited, happy, anxious, nervous, scared.. he didn't know which one he was more. Once it was time he felt like an eternity had passed and he found himself holding his breath when suddenly the feint sounds of soft cries filled the room. He felt like he was going to collapse in a puddle of himself as he practically melted where he stood. Sucking in his bottom lip he let out a sniffle as a few tears fell from his eyes as the sweet sound of new life filled the room, the life of their son. His happiness was over flowing along with pride and joy. Aomine's words caught in his throat for a few seconds "y-yes" he finally managed to get the word out in response to his lover as he took baby gently into his arms and looked down at spitting image of Taiga that he held.

"We have our first son Daiki... Riko. He's beautiful!" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Riko's sweat covered forehead. "You did so good.. He's perfect.." Riko smiled and asked everyone to let her rest. They stayed for a few hours, but Momoi and Riko's dad had to leave. Taiga and Daiki stayed.

Aomine smiled softly. He had taken a seat in one of the chair "I know baby.. and yes, he is Riko" he said softly echoing his lovers words "our little Kyo is perfect." Aomine felt like the proudest guy in the world, already his head filled with images of when their son was older. Things they would do together, places they would go. All of it. But for right now he couldn't wipe that ridiculously large smile from his face, even if he wanted to.

Aomine smiled softly. He had taken a seat in one of the chair "I know baby.. and yes, he is Riko" he said softly echoing his lovers words "our little Kyo is perfect." Aomine felt like the proudest guy in the world, already his head filled with images of when their son was older. Things they would do together, places they would go. All of it. But for right now he couldn't wipe that ridiculously large smile from his face, even if he wanted to.

They stayed the night there in the hospital with Riko and the baby. The next morning Riko and Kyo were released. The names on the baby's birth records were Daiki and Taiga. Riko had signed her parental rights over to the boys with a heart felt smile. Taiga and Daiki took a taxi home with the baby and got Kyo settled into his new bed. Once he was asleep Taiga gave Daiki a kiss and left him with the baby to take a shower.

Even though they had already had the majority of things fixed up for the boys Aomine still felt the need to double check everything. They hadn't been expecting them for another month. He wanted to have everything right. As his lover walked out he couldn't help but to lean over the crib with a soft smile and a gentle look in his deep blue eyes "welcome home baby boy" he whispered as he reached his hand down and lightly touched Kyo's bright red hair. He couldn't feel any happier at that very moment.

"He will be fine Daiki. Let him sleep. And we should get to bed too. We have people coming over later and I dont know when we will have this alone time again. Meet you in the bedroom love." Taiga had been leaning against the door way in nothing but a towel. Now he turned and headed out of the room back to their bedroom where he left the towel hanging over the door knob before going in and laying down on the bed to wait for Daiki to figure out his message.

Aomine looked up at the sound of his lovers voice, he glanced over seeing the towel on the door and a smirk crossed his lips. He gave one last glance down at their son then made his way to the bedroom, slipping off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants as he did. Once he got in the room he closed the door and tossed his shirt to the side then kicked his pants over with it. He grinned as he crawled into bed over his lover. Instantly and without a word he leaned down kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into Taiga's mouth and flicked it against his pouring all of his feelings and emotions that he'd felt that day into the kiss. All the love, happiness and excitement.

Taiga kissed back his tongue rubbing against Daiki's as the fingers of his bad hand threaded through midnight locks. His other hand was between them and he had slid one finger into his own hole and moaned sweetly into the kiss. He began pumping the single finger in and out. His moans go a bit louder still muffled by the kiss. He carefully worked in two more fingers before he pulled away from his lover's earth shattering kiss. "Dai.. Daiki.. Ha. Ahh now.. Oh god.."

Despite all the feeling from the kiss Aomine couldn't help but notice as his lover began fingering his own hole which turned him on and with in seconds he was rock hard. His member pressed firmly against Taiga's stomach. "Mmm.. keep on going baby" he whispered and began an assault of kisses down along his lovers neck, even making a few light bites as well. He worked his way down and along Taigas collarbone then moved lower grinning. He licked over the pink buds on his lovers chest then blew Air over them watching as they hardened.

"Daiki... Oh nnngnnn... Haa ahhh such a tease.." He had been feeling so pent up the last few days and wanted this to last, but if his lover went any lower with his kisses he'd lose it for sure so he pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him back up into another kiss before flipping him over and straddling Daiki's lap.. "Im on top tonight you just sit back and enjoy.."

"Mmnn but I love playing with your body baby, you make such sexy noises" he whispered with another grin. Aomine gave a groaning moan as he was kissed then flipped onto his back. "Mmm ok..." looking up at his lovers body as he straddled him was sexy enough but he loved it even more when Taiga took control like this. It always left him anxious as to what his lover would do to him.

Taiga smirked down at his lover with a grin he only wore during basketball when he had a devious plan. He leaned down and bit Daiki on the side of his neck before licking it. He then licked a trail down tanned skin to sharp collar bones where he nipped and licked once more. While he was distracting his lover, he secretly poured lube onto his hands and fingers, one hand then wrapped around the large heavy cock beneath him and he slowly stroked Daiki into dropping his guard. "Feel good Dai-chan?"

Aomine noticed that grin right off which raised his anxiousness and peaked his curiosity but at the same time had him a bit worried as well. The worry, however, quickly disappeared as his lovers plan of distraction was already taking effect. Moaning out deeply Aomine closed his eyes letting the chills course through his body from the attention to his collarbone he was completely oblivious to the actions taken by Taiga's hands. At the feel of his lovers slick hand on his cock he arched his head back with another moan "ahann yes.. baby, so good.."

"Im glad.. Tell me how this feels..." While distracting his lover, he carefully maneuvered himself in between Daiki's legs. He began squeezing tighter around his lover's cock and stroking faster teasing the slit every so often while he managed to spread Daiki's legs. He then slid his fingers between the now spread cheeks and teased Daiki's hole with his lubed fingers..

Aomine knew his lover by now. He knew every little thing Taiga would try to do but still just the mystery of exactly what he would do still kept his mind racing. At the sound of Taiga's words a grin slipped onto Aomine lips, he already knew what would follow. Never the less he still moaned, the tightness around his cock and the way it was being played with drove his senses crazy then the coolness of his lovers fingers touching his hole sent his eyes wide open "anhh.. B-baby.. what are.. you.." he still couldn't help but to moan as his cock was toyed with despite his questioning words.

"Its ok Daiki.. I'll be gentle.." He mimicked his lovers own words from their first night together. Chuckling softly he gently slid one finger into his lover moaning and how tight and hot he felt. "Damn love, I dont know how gentle I can be.." He began to pump his finger in and out of Daiki, slowly watching his lover's face to make sure he wasnt hurting him. Seeing no signs of distress, he added a second finger and began adding a scissoring motion to the rhythm. "How is it baby? Too much?" He hoped Daiki would let him do this... Just once he wanted to see what it was like.. Well sober at least.

Aomine could feel his entire body tensed, his nerves about to jump out of his skin or so it felt like to him. He silently sucked in a breath and held it as his lovers finger was slid into his virgin hole. A short breath was released from his nose but nothing else as he braced himself for the pain he thought would be there but wasn't. One finger.. wasn't as bad as he had thought but the strange feeling was almost enough to make up for it. Two fingers now and oh god his lover was moving them as well? Aomine let out his breath slowly, in a half quivered manor. His muscles still remained tense but even with the addition of the second finger and the movement he still showed no sign of pain, only the uneasy look on his face as his mind wondered if he should stop or let his lover continue but without him even realizing it another moan had escaped his lips.

Not getting a response meant he could continue, so he moved his fingers deeper into his lover searching for his spot each time his fingers entered him. He added a third finger now, allowing his fingers deeper and he sped up his fingers. He wanted his lover mewling and writhing so he bent his fingers and massaged his lover's inner walls... "How is it Dai-chan? Does it feel good?"

He gave a slight cringe and gritted his teeth a bit as his hole was stretched wider to accommodate Taiga's third finger. He could feel himself being forced to adapt to this new feeling. "H-ha B-baby.." his quivered breath quickly turned into a shuddered one and a noticeable gasp was heard as his lover maneuvered his fingers against his insides making him squirm a bit. Only a small amount of pain was even felt, Taiga had added enough lube so that everything would be nice and slick, luckily it was helping. "Ahn.. god. Taiga it feels.. it feels strange.. but it..its good" he moaned out softly in response to his lover. Even his cock gave its own response as a trail of precum trickled down the side of it.

He couldnt take it anymore the tight heat clinging to his fingers was driving him mad with need.. He carefully pulled his fingers out and very carefully covered his own cock with lube he positioned himself at Daiki's entrance and leaned down to kiss his lover parting his lips and tangling his tongue with Daiki's. While his lover was distracted he thrust inside and held completely still. He did this for two reasons, one, to let his lover adjust and two, if he didnt he would have cum on the spot.. "Oh god Daiki..."

Aomine could only watch as his lover pulled his fingers out. The sudden relieve of pressure made him relax but at the sight of the lube being applied to Taiga's cock, Aomine couldn't help but to tense all over again. His heart pounded in his chest and seemed to move to his throat. Almost as if in a need if desperation Aomine kissed his lover back hungrily then a gasped moan was forced through his nose from the penetration of his tight twitching virgin hole. His body felt like it was set ablaze at the very instance of being filled. He could feel everything, his walls being touched and rubbed against, the pain that shot through him but most of all his own lovers entire length pulsing and throbbing. The sensation made his hole turn into a vice grip around Taiga's cock as his muscles tightened. "Oh god! Ba..baby.. Fuck.. h-haa.. T-Taiga.. easy... " he panted the words out hard through the kiss that had intensified, the words in his mind spilled from his lips before they could even register to him as a thought.

"Ooh fuck Dai... Relax shit... So tight ughnnn" He gritted his teeth and remained still waiting for his lover to relax.. As soon as the muscles relaxed he began to thrust slow and deep. "Daiki... Oh god Daiki..." Once he was sure his lover was ready he began thrusting faster and harder going deeper still.

"Mhhnn.. I-Im trying.. s-so big Taiga.. god..." Aomine slid his arms around his lovers neck, his hands trembling. His body was beginning to relax and feel less tense as his muscles softened. "F-fucck!" He couldn't help but to moan as he bit his lip hard. He still felt a slight bit of pain but it was quickly disappearing, turning into pleasure as his lover started to slide in and out. The deeper Taiga went the louder Aomine moaned.

"You.. Ok Dai?" He would stop if his lover asked him to. But god did he hope Daiki wouldnt ask him to stop. He would probably die if he did. But oh what a way to go.. "Daiki.. You feel so good. Oh god.." He thrusted faster and deeper searching for Daiki's core, wanting to give his lover the same pleasure he always felt he reached down and started stroking his lover's cock..

Aomine's eyes had a slight glazed over look to them, his arms clung to Taiga still holding him close but after some time the grip on his lover loosened as the feeling turned more and more to the pleasurable side of things. His lips parted to speak but his words came out as breathless moans. If his lover hadn't have actually witnessed it himself, he'd never believe these sounds ever came from Aomine. "Yes Taiga.. i-it.. it feels good...AHN!" His head arched back at the last bit as his cock was stroked, precum had already been leaking heavily from it. Only Taiga could ever make him feel this, only his lover.

"Im glad.. Nnggnn Dai... Oh Jesus Daiki..." At the sound of his lover's moans his control snapped. He started pounding into Aomine harder and faster now hitting his lover's core over and over again. He stroked His lover's cock harder and faster swiping his thumb over the leaking tip and spreading the copious amount of precum creating a smoother glide. "Daiki im so close.."

Aomine shook his head back and forth as his back arched up from the pounding his ass was now receiving. "God.. fuck... Tai.. Taigaa.. UHNN!" His cock throbbed between his lovers fingers as it was stroked and small amounts of precum actually shot out but he could feel his release coming quickly. His quivering hole clenched tightly around his lovers cock sucking it in more as if his hole were begging to be filled. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as Aomine panted deeply in bliss. He couldn't hold it anymore and with a massive spasm from his body his cock exploded with his seed all over his lovers chest and hand.

Taiga was in complete heaven. Never had he experienced pleasure like this before. When Daiki first took him, he was a total virgin. He felt his lover tighten around him and almost lost it but kept thrusting dragging out Daiki's orgasm. Finally he had reached his limmit.. He thrust hard and even deeper than before and let go, filling his lover with his seed. Before he collapsed on Daiki, he pulled out carefully and fell beside him on the bed. His body still convulsing from the mind numbing pleasure. "Thank you... Daiki... I love you.."

Aomine moaned his lovers name over and over as his pleasure was extended to its fullest extent. The sensation of being filled made his cock spill out unexpectedly as he came again with shuddered panted moans which for Aomine could easily be called a scream. As his liver slid out he gasped as he felt his hole closing to its original tightness, sealing in Taiga's seed only letting a small bit out as it dripped down to the bed sheets. Aomine grabbed his lovers face in his hands and kissed him deeply, his whole body still on a high from his orgasm.

He kissed back his mind still reeling from the experience of a lifetime. Even if it never happened again he would always cherish this. The trust Daiki had to have in him to allow him to continue was incredible. Not only that, but the amount of love to not get angry and throw him off.. He held Daiki close never letting go for anything. Slowly he pulled away from his lover and gazed into his still glassy midnight orbs. "I love you Dai-chan.."

Aomine held Taiga tightly to him not wanting to let him go. Never before had he let someone put him in such a submissive state, such a state of vulnerability, he never would have thought he would be in. He didn't know if it would even happen again but if it did he knew Taiga would be over joyed. Then a thought occurred to him, his Lovers birthday was in a couple of months oh and what a surprise for him it would be if he were to gift himself like this as a gift. He could almost picture the reaction.

Slowly he broke the kiss as his lover shifted from his grasp and began to pull away he let out a soft sigh of happiness. "I love you too, Taiga" he whispered softly and sweetly, a tone he'd rarely ever used. He'd never felt as close to his lover as he did right now and felt like he never wanted this feeling inside him go away. He turned on his side but kept Taiga in his arms as he looked back into those fiery red eyes, the ones he'd fallen in love with so many times over, the eyes that gave him so much passion and emotions just from their gaze, the ones he wanted to look into for the rest of his life.

- 2 Month TIme lapse-

"Ok Kyo-chin into the seat you go.." Taiga faced the car seat to the back of the back seat and buckled his son in while Daiki rummaged in the diaper bag for Kyo's binky. They were waiting for Satsuki to come out of her doctors appointment and were parked at a park across the street. Kyo was now two months old and already proving to be a prodigy just like his fathers. They were busy and not paying attention when Satsuki came out of the office building and was looking around for them. She was due to deliver any day now and was at her last appointment.

She saw them across the street loafing Kyo into the car so she decided to walk over and join them. When she stepped down off the curb into the crosswalk she never saw the reckless driver speeding toward her as she doubled over in pain as her first contraction hit. All that was heard was the sound of a heart wrenching scream and the sound of squealing tires on pavement.

Daiki's head shot around at the scream. That was Satsuki's scream... There laying in a growing puddle of blood on the street inside the crosswalk was his childhood best friend and the mother of his unborn child... Momoi Satsuki..

Aomine's Pupils went to pin points in size at the sight Satsuki laying on the street. Both his breathing and heart seemed to stop and everything else around him went eerie silent as time for him froze. "SATSUKI NOOO!" His voice echoed and rang out through the buildings surrounding them. Bolting from the back door of the car as the diaper bag fell to the street spilling its contents he ran over as fast as his legs would carry him. The car sped off in the distance not even bothering to stop. Reaching his best friends side he fell to his knees beside her right there in the street. His chest tightened as he lifted the mother of his cold into his arms "S-satsuki! Satsuki! Please! Answer me!" He pleaded as he held the limp body in his arms. His heart sank to his stomach as he felt for a pulse but couldn't find it. Blood continued to pool around Momoi onto Aomine now and more on the street.

He tried checking for a pulse once more in every place he could think of, still nothing. He laid her back down leaning his ear to her chest to find any sign of life, any breathing or slight moment of her chest rising or falling. Tears swelled in his dark blue eyes and fell down his face as he picked her up once more and cradled his friend tenderly in his arms "God no! Please! Please this can't be happening" he folded over her as his head hung and more tears streamed his face. No no no... Satsuki p-please no..." he began to cry uncontrollably knowing that there was nothing he could do for her and felt so helpless. Faint sounds of sirens were heard in the distance as the first response units had already been notified and were on there way but Aomine already knew. It was too late, his reality was shattered right there as he looked down into his arms at the girl he'd been friends with for as long as he could remember.

Just in that instance flash backs of the times the two had spent together growing up raced in his mind "Dai-chan! I bet you can't catch me!" A childish voice of Satsuki flooded his head followed by her cheerful laughter as she ran off. Then suddenly a vision of her crying filled his mind. She cried into his chest as he held her. Aomine remember this time, it was the first time shed gotten her heart broken and had come to him in tears. Then it changed once more "Dai-chan. We have wonderful news! You're both going to be fathers" her image stood next to Riko's when he and Taiga has first learned of their sons. Then it all faded and once more he seen Satsuki broken bleeding body in his arms.

The flashing of red lights reflected off of his face from the fire trucks pulling up to the scene of the incident. Several men shuffled off and out of the trucks as they ran over. Aomine didn't want to let her go from his grasp but was forced to by one of the firefighters. His hand reached out to her body as he was pulled away, everything happening in a blur for him. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare but the reality of it was this was no dream. His best friend who carried his unborn son lay in a mangle pool of blood in the middle of the street. Soon her body was out of sight from him as the first response team crowded around her but he already knew. He'd seen for himself. His world shattered to a million pieces as he once again fell to his knees on the side walk where they had left him after pulling him away.

Taiga carried Kyo and ran for Daiki. He had seen it happen as if in slow motion.. Heard the scream, watched his lover run.. He dialed for help as soon as he saw Momoi. The distant sound of sirens echoed in his mind but much like his defeated Daiki, he knew they had lost Momoi. But there was still hope for their unborn son.. If they could keep Satsuki alive to deliver the baby, then at least a part of her would still live on. He placed Kyo into the baby carrier and ran for the group of first responders.

"She's 10 months pregnant... Is the baby ok? Can you save him?" His voice was frantic and his nerves were shot to hell. He and Momoi had gotten close over the last few months and seeing her near lifeless body would have brought him tumbling down.. Suddenly one of the men shouted out above the gathering crowd...

"Her body is forcing out the baby.. APGAR is low.. Very low he isnt breathing! Get a stretcher over here now! Are you the father?"

"No, my boyfriend is.. Daiki! Get up... You need to go with your son.. He is not breathing go with him and give him your strength. And be there for him.. Go Dai!" He hit his lover upside the head to wake him up and Daiki nodded and got into the ambulance behind his son and the paramedics.

Taiga got Kyo strapped in and called Riko. She met him at the hospital and took Kyo home with her after promises of an explination. Taiga ran to his lover inside the or waiting room..

"Dai.. Talk to me love.. How is he?"

"They dont know.. They are working on him now.. Taiga I cant lose him too... I cant."

A few hours later the doors opened up and a doctor came out and over to the boys...

"Mr. Aomine, about your son..."

Aomine almost stepped into the man. He was a cluster fuck of wrecked nerves right now and extremely on edge. "Tell me! Please tell me my baby boy is ok.. please" desperation laced his voice heavily.

"Sir your son is in critical condition. He has internal bleeding and even a couple of broken ribs. It seems that the mother took the full force of the impact but the shockwave of it still hit your son pretty hard. We have done every thing possible for him and right now he is borderline to being as stable as he can be. We have him on a constant watch"

Aomine dug his nails into his palms as he hung on every word the Doctor told him, nothing made his worry dissipate. "I want to see him, now!" His voice almost demanded without him realizing. Filled with so much emotion he was on the verge of loosing it, only the touch to his hand from his lover seemed to calm him but only a bit. He looked at the doctor "please.. I need to see him, I have to be with him..."

"I'm sorry but no one but the hospital personnel are allowed in the NICU. I can't allow you in there until your son becomes more stable. I'm sorry, I just ca-..." the doctors voice cut off as his pager beeped and quickly he took it from his waist then his eyes widen. "Please excuse me I have to go now!" He said in a hurried slightly panicked voice then turned and headed back through the double doors.

Aomine grabbed rushed up him just the door were about to close and made his way through them "wait! What's going on!? Was that about my son!? Please, tell me! I NEED to know!"

Pulling away the man turned to face Aomine and with a frantic nod he answered "yes, now please let me go, your son is coding!" With those words he rushed off but Aomine followed behind. There was no way in hell that he was NOT going to go in there now. The doctor entered into the room where a small infant lay on a table hooked up to all sorts of wires and tubes. The door closed shut in front of Aomine but he could still see everything through the glass window. The doctor along with his nursing staff crowded around the baby as they prepared his tiny body for the defibrillator. "3..2..1..clear" the doctor said as everyone cleared from Aomine's son and the doctor gave him the lowest shock he could but the flat lined beep of the heart monitor didnt waver. Aomine was pressed against the glass looking in as his sons life was desperately fought for. A few seconds later... "3..2..1.. clear!" The words rang out again as a slightly bigger shock was given but the same outcome plagued the room with his constant long drawn out flat lined sound. Once again Aomine's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach all over again and his fist clinched tightly against the glass and tears streamed his face. The thought of loosing his son weighted down on him hard as the flat lined beep continued on after yet another try. He slid to the floor in a hopeless mess of tears feeling as though he'd lost everything at that moment.


	6. New Dreams

Love and Basketball: New Dreams

The skies were dank and grey, and clouds covered the sun. A sea of black covered the grass. Soft sound of light, sad music filled the ears of all those present. The beautifully carved pine box now draped in sewn together basketball jerseys, was carried and laid upon the stand. Tears fell as the small casket was then opened.

Long beautiful pink hair, lovingly combed and lay softly behind a face that would never again smile. Soft pink eyes that would never shine with happiness again lay closed upon falsely flushed cheeks. Her face and lips adorned with make up. She appeared to simply be sleeping. Dressed in the uniform of her beloved child hood friend, black with red trim and lettering. Touo Gakuen #5 Aomine.

One by one they all sat down as her father gave his speech and said his goodbyes. Everyone was sad.. And shed a few tears as each one of her fellow team mates both old and new spoke of their memories of the fallen girl. It was now his turn. Aomine stood at the podium and kept his eyes closed. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, and then began to speak.

He told of their first meeting. How she clinged to him even then. His heart clenched with mixed pain and happiness when he recalled the memory of her news of his son. The sadness that filled his eyes was replaced with determination as stood aside her casket and took her cold lifeless hand in his... Only the ears of his lover heard his vow to Satsuki..

"On this day, I give you my solemn vow... I will find who did this and they will face justice."

Saying his last words Aomine whispered his last and final goodbyes to the girl who had been with him since almost the beginning and had given him so much in life with her selfless ness of carrying his son. He ended with a tender kiss to Satsuki's cheek. He turned away and made his way to where his lover sat. He wiped a few remaining tears from his eyes as he reached over taking Izo in his arms and cradling him gently as he placed a kiss on his sons cheek in the same place as Satsuki.  
The past couple of days had been so rough. Dealing with Satsuki's death had shaken Aomine to his core almost making him go into a complete downward spiral. The only thing holding his sanity now was Taiga and his two sons. Miraculously, Izo had pulled through after scaring them all to death with his constant touch and go time in the NICU. Finally he had made a good enough recovery for them to release him. Aomine held Izo close to his chest as the rest of the funeral proceeded. He had reached his hand over taking his lovers in his and squeezed it, his own hand he couldn't seem to stop from trembling.

Taiga squeezed his lover's hand back and looked over at him. Riko was holding baby Kyo and sat next to Taiga.  
They all stood and lined up to place something into the casket. Kuroko placed the popsicle stick he had given her, Taiga placed a photo of Daiki holding Izo for the first time and Riko placed a picture of the four of them on the beach.

Once Aomine stood in front of the casket he slid his hand into his pocket with a shudder as he forced himself to keep it together. He pulled out an old looking worn out flattened basketball. The very first one he had ever gotten from her as a present when they were still kids. He placed it next to her left side and almost choked up "Keep it safe for m-me..." he whispered and held Izo over her and raised his tiny hand letting him give a small wave goodbye. He stepped away giving everyone else a chance to add their own contribution. He took a deep breath.

"Daiki it's time to go home love. It's starting to rain and Izo can't get a fever. Let's get them home ok?" Taiga spoke softly but firmly with his lover. "Besides, hn. Izo just spit up all over your shirt. " He chuckled softly and took his little blue haired son away from his lover and wiped him down with a baby wipe. They weren't pro's by any means but the we're smart enough to figure it out along the way.

Aomine hadn't even notice then he looked down to his shirt. He got a baby wipe for himself and cleaned his shirt the best he could "I forgot to put his bib on so that wouldn't happen" his voice was quiet and not like his usual self "you're right. Neither of them needs to get sick." With that he went up to Riko and spoke a few word then got Kyo from her and say his goodbyes before he headed for the door hold his fiery haired son tight. He gave one last glance back towards the casket, his vow burning strongly in his heart and the vow itself seemed to course through his veins.

Taiga apologized to everyone for having to leave so soon. He grabbed the diaper bags and followed Daiki out the door. "Dai-chan stop. You have to stop this! I can't raise the boys on my own. You need to snap out of this before we walk away forever. I know she was your best friend and the mother of our youngest son but being pissed off at the world isn't going to bring her back. "

Aomine stopped and looked down, his lovers words cutting through him. "Don't you think I know Taiga." Even though his voice remained low he had snapped at his lover then his body tensed once he realized he had "I'm sorry.. I'm trying to deal with this.. and you know I wouldn't never make you raise the boys on your own so don't go there. This isn't something I can just shrug off and everything will be ok. I'm not going to let it consume me but at the same time I'm not going to just act like everything is fine."

"I'm not asking you to. Grieve Dai.. cry scream yell do something. But don't walk around like an emotional void. It's scaring the kids and me. If you want to do something about this. Follow your dream. Become a cop Daiki. Put away the ones responsible for this. But don't shut yourself down." He walked passed Daiki and began strapping the kids into the car. He sat in the driver's seat waiting for Daiki.

Aomine fell silent at his lovers words. He knew Taiga was right, there was no need to say anything in response. He WOULD follow his dream and keep his vow to Satsuki. Once outside he went to the car and got in glancing back at the boys doing a double check that they were strapped in and ready to go as he always did. He started the car then sat there for a few second before leaning over to his lovers side. He slipped his fingers under Taiga's chin and tuned his head so that he was facing him. Aomine kissed his lovers lips softly as if to convey the message that he'd understood his words and that be ok.  
The drive home was in silence. Taiga wondering if Daiki would be ok. He watched out of the window and the buildings and people as they drove passed. Once home, he unhooked both car seats and took them out. He carried them to the porch. He waited for Daiki to catch up.  
In the midst of the silence Aomine tried to keep his mind from straying then once they were home he got out following behind his lover after grabbing the boys diaper bags and other things they had in the car. He quickly caught up and opened the door letting Taiga go on in first with their sons. "Baby, I could've gotten one of them" he said quietly as he closed the door.  
"I know Dai-chan. But its ok, they are heavy but i dont mind. Im stronger than you think Daiki. If you want to, you can get their bottles ready its lunch time. I'll fix us some sandwhiches. Graduation is weeks away and so are entrance exams. We need to be studying." He smiled down at Izo before lifting him from the baby carrier then checked his diaper. Clean and dry. He put Izo down in the crib in the nursery before checking Kyo and putting him in as well. They originally had two cribs, but the boys would only share the one. Kyo always holding his brother as if protecting him from the world.

Today had been rough for Izo. Breathing was a bit harder for the younger brother since the accident. The doctors said he would probably develop asthma but could grow out of it. Before his very eyes, Taiga watched Kyo roll over to his brother and gave him what could only be a sweet baby kiss to the cheek and the younger boy rolled closer holding his brothers hand.  
"Daiki! Come here! You have to see this...  
Aomine poked his head from around the corner to the kitchen from where he'd been getting the bottles ready. One of the bottle nipples he had between his teeth and had an empty bottle in one hand and a half filled one in the over "eh? What is it baby?" He asked through his teeth as he walked over taking it from his mouth and looked down at the crib. Instantly his eyes softened as a short burst of happiness filled him "that's are boys.. so sweet.. baby, get a picture" he added quickly.  
Taiga nodded and took a picture of Daiki with the nipple hanging from his mouth then of the sleepy boys. "This is how it should be Dai. . We have to keep our heads if we are going to make this work. I know your hurting and sad Dai-chan. If you weren't I'd be worried. But we have to stick together through this. I'm here to catch you when you're ready to fall Daiki." He pushed his lover back into the kitchen to finish the bottles. "Remember to put cereal in Izo bottle or he will be hungry again in an hour."  
"Oi.. I didn't mean of me.." He shook his head softly "I know Taiga.. I'll be fine" he said as he was led into the kitchen and finished making the bottles then paused "dammit.. I forgot again. I guess we'll have an extra bottle for Kyo for later" he sat the bottle in the fridge and made a new one adding the cereal for Izo then took them back out to the boys room "which one do you want baby?" He asked softly holding out the bottles to his lover for him to pick one.  
"You take Kyo he doesn't fight with you and I'll take Izo. He needs his medicine too." Taiga picked up Izo and sat in one of the wooden rocking chairs holding the little blue haired baby. He took the bottle quickly fisting his hand around Taiga little finger.  
He chuckled "I don't know what it is with him and his fits with you. Izo doesn't do it at all." He reached down picking up Kyo and went to sit on the couch and leaned back cradling his blazing eyed son in his arms as he turned up the bottle and held it to the infants lips, watching as Kyo began to suckle from the bottle. Aomine glanced at his lover and couldn't help bit to smile "Have I told you today how much of a smile you give me when I look at you with our sons?"  
"No.. You havent. But im listening now." He smiled at his lover, then looked back down to his son. He rocked the chair slightly and hummed softly looking into deep blue eyes and smiled brightly for Izo. "You have your father's hair and eyes, but you have Satsuki's sweet face. Dont be scared Izo. Daddy will be a policeman someday and he will put away the bad man that hurt aunty Momo... And, he and I will always protect you." Izo finished his bottle and Taiga placed the tiny version of his lover over his shoulder to burp him. The burp cloth already in place, he patted Izo's little back unti he heard the burp. No spit up this time. Then, after much training to get this right,he gave Izo his mask for his breathing treatment and turned on the basketball nebulizer and soothed the baby to sleep. It was easier for this if he was sleeping be ause he wasnt scared if he was asleep.  
Finally the treatment was done and he turned off the small machine and put Izo back to bed. "Daiki when your finished with mini me, I'll be in the kitchen making sandwiches." And with that he took out his phone and posted the pictures to his facebook then went to making sandwiches.  
"Well you do. You make my heart beat faster from how happy the sight of your holding them, feeding them, bathing them, when you do anything with either of them. It all just feels right when i sit back and look at it all. Once again i have those thoughts that i never knew i would be here but i wouldnt have it any other way. I wouldnt trade this life with you and our sons for anything. Thats how you make me feel each and every time" he spoke softly as he finished feeding Kho then put him over his shoulder mimicking what his lover did with Izo. Aomine smiled softly as he listened to his lovers words feeling a since of pride in the way Taiga spoke of him and his quest for justice. He watched His lover leave out once Izo had been put to sleep and he began to him softly once he finished with his son causing Kyo's eyes to close and soon he followed his brother into a deepened state of sleep. Aomine laid him down next to Izo and made his way into the kitchen.  
Taiga new his lover was looking in the kitchen for him as he smirked climbing the steps to their loft bedroom with a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly as well as a spoon. He watched his lover down below and giggled as he searched for him. After the accident, Daiki had spent every waking moment in the hospital with Izo. He stayed caught up with school but had to leave basketball. He thought he had missed the deadline for the academy bt he didnt know Taiga had taken care of the application.  
Now, Taiga was in the connected bathroom getting dressed up for the occasion. Police cap, knight stick, hand cuffs. Check on all three. He waited for his lover to come up the stairs. He covered his chest and abs in peanut butter and jelly before placing the acceptance letter over the bulge in his navy blue boy shorts. Now he lay on the bed, the cap over his face and his hands cuffed to the head board.  
Aomine stopped once he walked in with a puzzled look on his face "baby...?" He looked around before going out to the living room in search for his lover but still no sign of him. He scratched his head then slowly made his way up stairs calling out his lovers name "where'd you go Taiga.. hey.. baby..." he continued to search then pushed open the bedroom door and froze staring at his smothered and bound lover in the bed. His navy blue eyes widened as he stepped in and gulped hard at the sight "oh my god..." his voice only came out as another quiet gasp as he inched closer to the bed and could now pick up the scent of the peanut butter and jelly. He noticed the letter and picked it up quickly scanning over it and his jaw dropped "b-baby! How did.. when.. who.. you?" He was at a loss for words.  
He shook the hat off his face and grinned up at his lover. "I called the board and they faxed me the application. I filled it out had you sign it and turned it in before the dead line. I got into the firemen's academy too i start right after graduation and so do you. Your parents were tickled pink to watch the boys.. Now cum and eat your lunch Officer Daiki.."  
Aomine could stop the wide smile from crossing his lips as he practically leaped onto the bed after setting his letter aside. He crawled up between his lovers legs stopping at Taiga's bulging crotch "mmm baby.. I think I'm going to love this lunch" he whispered and licked the bulge through the navy blue shorts then drew his tongue upwards to the waist band. He continued on deciding to save dessert for last as he traced his tongue up his lovers happy trail to his navel as he got the first tastes of his sweet yet savory meal.  
His back arched slightly off the bed and he tugged at his restraints.. "Daiki... Hurry its sticky.. " he tried to sound whiney but it came out in breathy moans and hot gasps..he pushed his sensitive chest up to Daiki, pushing up more of his sweet covered skin. "Come on now Daiki... Is that anyway for a greatful lover to say thank you?"  
"Mmm your right, where are my manners" Aomine sat up putting his hands together in front of his face and bowed his head for a second "Itadakimasu!" With that he delve back down to his lovers chest instantly going straight for his sweetly and sticky nipples. He rasped, sucked and licked at them both with his tongue as he traced circles around them, watching them harden as he did "oh baby... you're going to turn me into an animal tonight" he whispered out a deep breath, the warmness danced over his loved wet skin creating a cool sensation over his nipples.  
"Dai... Hurry its getting really uncomfortable... Ha ahh.. Daiki.." He pulled harder at the hand cuffs wanting desperately to touch that head of sexy blue hair. He would never admit to anyone how much Daiki's hair turned him on but god did he love it. "Daiki... un cuff me!" He cried out and his body arched even higher. He almost forgot about the toy.. "Dai-chan please... Onegai hayaku.."  
" Daiki... Haaa ahhhh ughnnn oh god... Dai... Hayaku... Motto motto... Uugnn... Dai.. Its pressing there... Its soo good... Ohh god.." His legs wrapped around his lovers waist and he thrust his hips up pressing the now soaked front of his shorts up against Daiki's hard clothes covered cock.. "Daiki.. Dai im gonna cum.. Its so good..."  
A shuddering chill went down Aomine's spine from his lovers words making his visibly shiver "mmm baby.. I love it when you talk like that.. fucks.. " he instantly trailed his tongue down Taiga's left side as he made his way down to his waist and slid the band down enough for his lovers cock to springs free. He could see strings of Taiga's precum that were still connected to the tip of his cock that led to the removed shorts. Aomine took Taiga's cock into his mouth sucking lightly and tonguing the slit urging for his lovers cum to be released.  
"Nnahhhh too much Daiki... Oh fuck.." He came hard body convulsing under his lover's ministrations and into his mouth.. His mind was blank as the vibrator shaped like a night stick still buzzed on high against his core.. "D-daiki take it out.. Onegai... Ohh take it out... Its too much..." His body jerked and thrummed from the intensity of his orgasm. "Daiki fuck me... "  
Aomine drank in his lovers seed as he swallowed with a moan swiveling his tongue around the head then pulled off with a pop. He licked his lips lick an animal that had just finished its meal but he was nowhere near being close to done. Glancing down he eyed the night stick then grabbed it pulling it sliding it slowly from his lovers hole but he stopped just at the end letting the tip vibrate just at Taiga's entrance then he pushed it back in all the way to his sweet spot and held it there letting it vibrate roughly against his lovers core. After a few second he slid it back out but once again he stopped at the entrance leaving just the tip in.  
"Nnnn no Daiki... Oh fuck... Daiki stop teasing... If I get any louder it will wake up the boys.. Then you wont get to finish.." He tried to sound threatening but the long loud moan at the end threw that out the window as his hips bucked up onto the night stick. "Dai please... Just fuck me... Fuck me hard... Onegai.. Dai-chan..."  
"Mmm but baby I'm not done with you yet" he smirked widely ad he slid the night stick in one final time then pulled it completely out giving it a lick with a rasp of his tongue. His grin only widened as he turned up the setting and drug the tip of the night stick over Taiga's chest then stopped it on his left nipple. He leaned down "now, I have my lunch to finish" he husked out as he trailed his tongue along his lovers skin lapping at the remainder of his sweet yet savory lunch treat. Once he had cleaned the rest he moved the night stick to Taiga's other nipple then he traced it in erotic patterns as he led it down his lovers chest then finally he stopped the tip on the head of Taiga's cock letting vibrate against the most sensitive spot.  
He screamed out at the delicious torture his lover was giving him he thrashed about on the bed in sheer pleasure he tried to be good and let his lover do as he pleased, but Taiga was impatient and no longer hand cuffed. He jerked the night stick form Daiki and pushed him back in the bed. He literally ripped the shirt off him and sat on his chest his back to Daiki's face. He bent over leaving his twitching hole for Daiki to admire, while forcing the pants off his lover's narrow hips. He scooted down more and sucked the tip of Daiki's cock before taking the whole cock into his mouth, all the way to the base. He swallowed hard around it wrapping his tongue around the base and bobbing his head up and down covering the huge cock with saliva.  
Aomine gripped his lovers hips instantly as his hole was presented before him. He moaned deeply as his cock was taken in and deep throated, the heat of his lovers mouth set his body a blaze with sensation. His hands slid to Taiga's cheeks and spread them apart, he gazed upon the hole in which he had just finished teasing and with a huge grin Aomine leaned in burying his face between his lovers cheeks as he delve his tongue deep into Taiga's hole. He maneuvered one hand so that it could keep his lover spread open while his free hand snaked down to Taiga's balls gripping them softly in his hand and rolled them on his fingers then he squeezed. With each squeeze Aomine would slid his tongue in and out, in and out, in and out of Taiga's wet quivering heat.  
"Fuck oh Dai..." He quickly pulled away and scooted down. He couldn't take anymore teasing. He crawled to the foot of the bed. He pressed his chest flush to the bed and left his ass high in the air. They had never done it like this before but he knew Daiki wanted to. "Don't keep me waiting after all that Dai-chan. ."  
He almost couldn't believe his eyes and quickly as if pulled to his lover he found himself already on Taiga. "Baby.. " Aomine shook his head, he wasn't going to question this. So long had he wanted to at least try it this way. His cock throbbed as it begged to be inside of its home. Gripping Taiga's hips Aomine slid his cock to his lovers hole and with a swift thrust, he pushed in with a low deeper moan.  
Taiga cried out into the sheets. The pleasure was incredible... he could feel Daiki in so deep.. His core was hit with deadly accuracy and he pushed back against his lover forcing him in deeper. "Daiki... oh god... So deep... ughnnn move Dai... hayaku.."  
The new angle his cock had went into sent exhilarating vibes throughout his body. Even though he'd been inside his lover many times before he still felt like his cock was exploring all new places. Quickly he began thrusting his hips back and forth smacking his skin against Taiga's the sound filled the room. "Fuck! Baby its so good, it feels even tighter.. fuckk..."  
All that came from his lips were half audible cries of his lover's name and near deafening pitched moans as he rocked his ass back and forth on Daiki's cock. "Dai...Dai... oneg...onegai... ahhhh hahhh Mmmmm " He couldn't think let alone beg fore more. He tried to tell his lover to go faster and harder but was unable to voice his demands.  
Aomine's thrusts quickened as if answering his lovers silent pleas for more. His head half lolled back from the pleasure but he snapped it back forward. Before he realized it he had drawn his hand back and brought it down slapping it across Taiga's ass. The smacking sound sent a shudder through him and he gripped with his other hand still on his lovers hip as his thrusts became more urgent.  
As soon as Daiki's hand connected with his ass he came again. Harder then he ever had. His muscles clamped tight around Daiki's cock. "DDAIKIIII!" His back arched to almost breaking point. His head snapped back harshly, drool falling from the corners of his mouth as he screamed out his release.  
Aomine moaned deeply seeing his lovers cum shoot out onto the bed and the tightness around his cock milked it of his own sticky fluid as he released heavily into Taiga's hole with another moan "oh god baby! Aahnn!" His back had arched as his hips thrust forward and he held his lover hips, holding him in place as his seed still flowed coating Taiga's inner walls.  
He was completely spent. All he could do was collapse onto the bed. He was drained physically and emotionally. He pulled off his lover and rolled onto his side. "You'll be gone for six months Daiki. That's how long academy will take. I'm going to hire a nanny to help me with the boys. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. I love you." He rolled over to the edge of the bed and got up on to weak and unsteady legs he stood shaking for only a moment before he dropped to the floor laughing.  
Collapsing down onto his stomach as his lover had turned to his side, Aomine caught his breath and blinked a few times. "Six months..." he murmured the words "Nanny..." the thought of some random stranger watching looking after his sons bothered him but he kept silent. He was more bothered about having to be away for so long. Glancing over as Taiga stood he raised an eyebrow once he dropped "baby; what... are you doing? What's so funny?"  
"My legs don't want to work right now. I need a shower but I guess I need to wait." He leaned back against the bed keeping his eyes closed and forcing himself to laugh. The thought of Daiki being gone for so long really hurt him. But he wouldn't be the reason his lover gave up. He would get through this.  
"I wonder about you sometimes baby" h Aomine chuckled softly as He reached over grabbing the edge of the bed and pulled him self up to the edge next to his lover and rested his head on Taigas shoulder then turned it to the side kissing his cheek softly "Taiga.. I love you so much" he whispered quietly into his lovers ear knowing he was just as bothered by the fact that he'd be gone. Aomine pressed his nose to Taiga's cheek and Nuzzled it cutely "so much baby"  
"Just promise me you will come back to us Daiki. I can't do this alone... and I won't do it without you. If things were different, you'd be allowed to come home on the weekends. But that's ok. We love you and we'll be waiting. "  
"Taiga.. I WILL come back to you and the boys. I promise baby. There's nothing in this world that would keep me from you and our family" Aomine sighed sadly but softly "I wish I could take you with me.. I'm going to go crazy without waking up seeing you sleeping next to me.. or not being able to see Kyo and Izo and hold them. I feel like I'm going to miss out on their "firsts".. and that kills me. "  
"It's for their future Dai. And we can come and visit you. So you won't miss out on everything. What I'm most worried about is if they find out your with me..." His voice faded as he looked down at floor. His worst fears were flooding his mind and he didn't want to tell Daiki. So he got up and went into the bathroom to shower. He locked the door and slid down to the floor tears now falling...  
"Baby I know..." his voice trailed off as his lover stood and went to the bathroom without another word. Aomine sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong but he knew something definitely was. To him he didn't see the big deal if they knew about them. Shaking his head he stood and went to the bathroom door and tried to open it but found it locked "baby open the door... talk to me.. Taiga come on.."  
"I don't want to talk about it Daiki. Go check on the boys. I need to get a shower. I have an interview with the fire brigade. I can't be late." He did his best to hide the tears and sadness in his voice by turning on the water and closing the shower curtain. He thought about everything he had been keeping from his lover. All the letters, the anonymous phone calls and how the living room window really got broke. He couldn't add to Daiki's stress right now. He showered quickly and left the bathroom to the closet. After putting on his socks and underwear, he put on his best dress pants and a deep green buttoned polo shirt along with the only shoes he had. His sneakers. He styled his hair and left the bedroom. "I'm going to walk to the station Dai so you can have the car if you need to take the kids somewhere. I should only be gone a couple hours. The number to the station is on the fridge." Taiga walked into the boys' room as he spoke. He bent down and gave them each a kiss before walking back out toward the living room to the front door.  
Aomine waited silently by the bathroom door as Taiga showered. Then just watch silently as well as his lover dressed. The entire time his mind was racing but it seemed like his thoughts were happening in slow motion. Once Taiga emerged from the boys room and headed for the door Aomine grabbed his arm lightly "baby, wait.. I can tell something wrong with you. Why won't you talk to me.. you know I'm here for you and that we get through everything together." He kept his voice quiet but it had a pleading undertone to it.  
"I don't have time right now Dai.. When I get back we can talk. By then, I'll know exactly what to say. Now I have to go. I love you and I'll be home soon. Don't forget to use cereal in Izo's bottle. And if he starts coughing give him his medicine. " He leaned up and gave his lover a quick kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be home before you know I'm gone." He opened the door and started off to the fire station.

Once he was there his interview was a success. He had been hired and would receive his training on the job. It was getting late so he excused himself and left. He was less than a block from home when he was jumped by some guys from a rival school.

Taiga's cussing and yelling as well as his cries of pain could be heard from inside his and Daiki's apartment.  
Aomine sighed as he watched Taiga go off quickly then turned for the boys room as he shook his head. He stopped in his and Taigas room only to dress as he grabbed a pair of his Tōō shorts and slipped them on. He hated seeing his lover this way. He just wanted to be there for him and support him through anything.

He poked his head in the boys room and smile seeing a pair of fiery red eyes looking back at him as he walked over to the crib smiling. "He little man, how is daddy's big boy doing" he said softly as he reached in picking up Kyo. It wasn't but a few second before Kyo's other half showed his tiny blue eyes almond with a gummy smile as he yawned cutely. Aomine chuckled picking Izo up as well. "I guess now would be a good time for you two to get your bath today"

After having finished bathing the boys, Giving Izo his breathing treatment and feeding Kyo he was at the end of feeding Izo. The only thing left was burping him. As he did he sat Izo down next to his brother in their play pin and watched as Izo had tried to sit up but every time he'd just fall right back over. Kyo being the couple months older that he was had already sat up on his own and was becoming quite proficient at it.

Aomine chuckled as he watched his son then his head shot up at the distant sound of his lovers screams then tensed at his cries. He bolted up and ran to the window looking out. Seeing the scuffle from down the street his fists clinched then he glanced to the boys. They were safe in their play pen and he knew there was nothing in there that they could get hurt on. Against everything holding him back he bolted out the door. If it hadn't been for the cries from his lover he would have let Taiga handle it, he knew his lover wasn't weak but those cries Aomine just couldn't ignore.  
"No bad for some washed out faggot huh? You better get the fuck out of here before I call the cops!" He took off his green polo and used it to stop the bleeding above his left eye.

He never heard Daiki coming but saw someone approaching him. "Are you Kagami Taiga? It's your fault Momoi - chan died. It was supposed to be you!"

The new person drew a gun and pointed it at Taiga...  
Aomine raced towards his lover then suddenly his heart stopped when he seen the gun pointed at him. He did the only thing he could think to do in that split second. "BABY MOVE!" He shoved Taiga away as he ran up from the opposite side that the man was on of his lover. He'd seen and studied enough to know how to disarm someone, he only hoped he was quick enough. Aomine grabbed the mans hand that held the gun, his body running on pure adrenalin now and nothing more than the drive to protect Taiga at all costs.

"Daiki no stop! You idiot!" Taiga ran into the apartment and called the police and an ambulance just in case. Then he took the boys upstairs to his and Daiki's room and she the door. He lay all three of them on the floor covering the boys with himself and he waited for the worst.  
The loud bang of the gun firing went off. The sound almost deafening from the close range and everything for Aomine went dead silent. He felt as if time had slowed down then a slight ringing in his ears started but still other than that he couldnt hear anything. He had managed to raise the mans arm as he bent his wrist backwards just as the gun had been fired shooting the bullet out at an angle that just barely grazed the top of Aomine's left shoulder. Despite his seemingly slowed surroundings he acted quickly gritting his teeth against the pain from his flesh wound as he threw the gun to the side and knocked the man down to the ground on his stomach then wrenched his arm back behind him.  
The sound of gunfire caused the babies to cry and made Taiga sick. Not knowing if Daiki was hurt or even alive worried him. He heard the sirens outside and grabbed the boys and put them in their stroller before going outside. He saw Daiki being tended to by one of the paramedics he met at the station.  
"Lynn. . Is he... is he going to be ok? " "Hai Kagami-kun. Just a scratch and some ringing in his ears. He's lucky."

Taiga pushed the boys over to his lover and threw his arms around the man.  
"Don't you ever do something so terrible and stupid again..."  
Aomine sat there in a half daze. His ears still rang but he could now make out muffled sounds. Though he hadn't heard what his lover had said, he had a pretty certain he already knew. He wrapped his own arms around Taiga and held him close not wanting to let go. His adrenalin rush was starting to wear off now and soon his hearing returned to him but a slight ringing stayed for a bit.  
"Lynn, I'm taking him home. Let the police know that's our house right there on the corner. " Taiga helped his lover up and held his hand."Come on Daiki. . Let's go home. " He began washing towards the house pushing the boys with one hand and dragging his lover with the other.  
Aomine was slow at first but within a couple of steps he was walking normally. He reached grabbing Taiga's hand in his, his own was shaking a bit and by now his hearing was fine and the ringing gone. Moving his other hand forward he placed it on the other side of the stroller so that they pushed it together as they made their way home. Once inside Aomine grabbed his lover and pulled him to his chest resting one arm around his back and the other on the back of Taiga's head. He remained silent.  
"Lets get the boys to bed. Then we can get a shower then you and I need to talk. You should know whats been going on around here. But first we need to get you and that wound cleaned and dressed and get you fed. now come on and help me with the boys." Taiga handed Kyo over to Daiki and picked up Izo and walked into the nursery. he changed and put clean clothes on him and put him to bed.  
Aomine nodded to his lovers word then raised an eyebrow. He took Kyo and followed Taiga as he got his son ready for bed as well. Kyo could barely keep his eyes open as Aomine had started humming softly the way he usually did for the boys at night. He laid To down next to Izo once he had easily fallen asleep. He gave his lover a glance then turned as he headed for the shower next.  
Taiga followed his lover to their bedroom and set out the industrial first aid kit and Daiki's sleep pants. He waited outside for Daiki to come out from the shower. As he waited, he thought of what he needed to say to his lover. Was he ready for such news? Would he even consider it? He took the letter from the drawer and reread it again and again.  
After a long hot shower Aomine finally came through the door. The heat of the water had helped to relax him and his muscles from all of the excitement. He walked into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, his navy blue hair was spiked up from where he'd dried it and not smoothed it back down. Going over he sat next to his lover with a look on his face that just screamed 'I want to know what's going on' as he took a breath "ok, baby. Let's talk."  
"Since the day of the accident, we have been receiving calls, letters and surprise visits by hate groups. I just ignored it at first thinking it would go away... but then a few days ago I was taking Kyo to meet up with Riko in the park. We were harassed by a group of people and Kyo was almost hurt. I got the police involved but they said until I was physically assaulted there was nothing they could do. Then, they say before you and Izo came home we got this letter from the judge. " He handed his lover the letter to read:

Mr Aomine Daiki and Mr. Kagami Taiga..

It has been brought to this courts attention that you ate two school aged unmarried boys living together and raising two children. The laws prohibit this. So you have two choices.

1.) Sign over parental rights of your sons,  
2.) Get married.

The court is fully aware of the marriage laws but have agreed to a compromise. If you are married in any location that allows such marriage then it will be recognized by the city of Tokyo.

You have 90 days to comply to this letter or you will be forced to sign over your sons.  
His eyes widen in shock. "I.. Tai.. baby why didn't you tell me this?" His fist clinched in anger at the thought of his lover and son almost being hurt. He ran his hand through his spiked hair as he gripped it tightly and sighed deeply as he took the letter and began to read it. Just with the bit he had already read his stomach tightened as he continued on. Once he finished his grip tightened half balling up the paper in his hand "who the hell... what the hell right does anything or anybody have to tell us how to live our lives. I'll be damned and over my dead body if we are giving up either of our boys Taiga... and there's no way in hell I'm letting someone take them from us..." he looked over at his lover with a gaze full of intensity. Baby.. how long ago was this sent.. how much time do we have left?".  
"It's only been three days. There was a lot going on with Izo and the funeral. I didn't want to add to your problems. You had a lot to deal with and I don't want you to hate us. I never wanted to push this on you. I thought if we kept things as they were we would be fine..." He looked away from his lover and picked up the picture of Daiki holding Izo for the first time. "I... I won't lie and say I didn't want us to take this step at some point. That's why I wanted us to go to America. But not like this Dai-chan... Not like this.." he looked back into Daiki's blue eyes with his desperate pleading ones. "It's up to you Dai-chan..."  
"This... this isn't how I wanted it to be either..." his head hung low as he tried to collect his thoughts and to calm himself "baby I..." Aomines voice trailed off as he stood up and walked over to the dresser and kneeled down opening the bottom drawer and rummaged through it to the very back and took something out. He stood and closed it back with his foot as he walked back over to his lover and sighed deeply. Kneeling down on one knee Aomine brought the small box out in front of him, presenting it to his lover as he opened it revealing a solid gold band. He took a breath. "Baby, you know I love you with everything i have. There isn't a thing i wouldn't do for you and I know that doesn't just go one way. We've been through so much already and we've stayed by each others side through it all no matter how bad things had gotten. I don't know what I would do without you in my life and I cant imagine my life without you in it. I want to wake up everyday next to you and I want your face to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes. I want to always be by your side and I want to always protect you and be the one you come to for anything. You are the man that I love and the one I want to raise our sons with. Watch them grow with along with ourselves. I want to share everything with you and for you to do the same. I know this isn't the best way to do this and please trust me, this isn't how I wanted this to be. But also I want you to know that this ISN'T The reason I'm doing this. I've been planning this for a little while now but it seems that things have been rushed but that's ok.. its really ok because rushed or not it still doesn't change how I feel. It doesn't change the fact that I love you to death. You are my best friend, my lover and the father of our sons but I need one more thing from you. Kagami Taiga, will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive and make our family and lives complete?"  
He didn't know if he should laugh or cry so he did both. He threw his arms around his lovers neck with enough force to knock them both to the floor. As soon as Daiki's back was on the floor, Taiga's lips were on his as tears streamed down his face. "Yes Dai-chan Yes... I love you and yes I will marry you." He realized the position they were in and laughed. He stood up and helped his lover back up. "But Daiki when? Where? "  
An overwhelming sense of joy filled Aomine as he was tackled to the floor. His arms slid around his lover tightly as he kissed his salty tear covered lips softly. "I love you so much Taiga.." he couldn't help a few tears of his own slip from his navy blue eyes as they rolled down his cheeks. Once he was held up he grabbed Taiga pulling him close and looked onto his eyes as he rested his forehead to his lovers "We can take time off. Im sure the academy chief will understand.. and im sure they will give you the time off at the fire station. We can go to America. That's they only place I can think of."  
"I can call my dad. He can put us up for a couple days. We need to check with Izo's doctor to see if he can fly for that long. This is real right? I'm not dreaming this am I?" Already knowing the answer he called his dad and made arrangements. "My dad wants to know when we want to fly out... When do you want to go?"  
"A week? Maybe.. We just need enough time to get things together here for the boys. Izo should be ok as long as he have the portable nebulizer. I think those are legal to carry. We can just ask his doctor when we go see him. I'll go in tomorrow and talk with the chief and explain to him what's going on. Also we'll probably have to get both the boys their boosters too" Aomine's mind was running rapidly with all the thoughts of what prep they needed to do and people they would have to call.  
"They got those while in the hospital. Dad says that's plenty of time to have things set up. Now let's get some sleep." Just as he was getting into bed the boys started crying. "Dai-chan. .. Please tell me you remembered the cereal? "  
Aomine tensed quickly "I.. think I did..." he ran his hand over his face with a sigh "I think i did but.. iI might have forgotten.. I'm sorry..baby.. go rest. I'll take care of them..ok?" He leaned in kissing his lovers forehead then turned and went to Kyo and Izo's room and over to the crib. "Hey hey.. what's the matter little guys.. was daddy stupid again..?"  
Taiga laughed and grabbed his lovers sleep pants off the bed and followed him into the nursery. "Daddy seems t be very forgetful as he gets older.. Feeling drafty love?" He stood by the door and chuckled holding up the pants.  
Aomine looked down and blinked "so it would seem" he chuckled slightly as he got his pants from Taiga and slipped them on "there..better.. and I had just thought it was cold in here" he shook his head as he went and picked up Kyo then Izo into his arms as he tried to quiet them both "Shh Shh, daddy won't scare you anymore by not wearing pants.."  
Taiga just smiled and shook his head. He went into the kitchen to make bottles for the boys adding cereal to both so they wouldn't wake up again until morning. He walked back to the nursery and handed one bottle to Daiki. "You take Kyo and I'll take Izo. "  
Aomine had managed to get their cries to stop but they still whimpered a bit. He handed Izo over to Taiga and cradled Kyo in his arms as he got the bottle then went and sat down beginning to feed him. "I can't believe I forgot again.. " he looked down at the bright red headed baby in his arms and smiled then gave a yawn. He watched as Kyo raised his tiny hands to the side of the bottle as if trying to hold himself "hey baby look"  
"Yeah he tried to hold it while Izo was in the hospital and dropped it on his little nose. He got so mad.." Taiga chuckled at the memory. He looked down at Izo staring into midnight blue eyes and cooed softly while feeding him.

Izo soon finished his bottle as was already asleep when Taiga burped him. He checked the baby's diaper and it was clean and dry so he put him back in the crib.

"I'm going to bed Dai-chan. I'll try to wait for you." He leaned over and kissed Daiki's lips before turning around and heading to bed.  
Aomine smelled at the thought of such a tiny little thing getting so anger, he chuckled. "Sounds just like his daddy" he said softly. He watched as his lover put Izo to bed the smiled softly as he kissed him back. His eyes followed Taiga to the door "I'll be in soon baby, Kyo's almost done"

He looked snack down to Kyo in his arms and couldn't help but to give a soft "aww" he'd fallen asleep as well, the bottle empty. "Defiantly just like your daddy. Didn't sleep until you had all of your food." With a light chuckle Aomine stood as he checked Kyo's diaper. He changed it before putting in the crib next to his sleeping brother then kissed both their heads and walked out.

He made his way down the dark hallway to the bedroom and went in quickly climbing into bed next to his lover who was already passed out. Just as with the boys Aomine kissed Taiga's forehead as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close as his eyes closed. He pressed his nose to the back of his lovers head taking in his scent as he breathed quickly falling asleep.


End file.
